Operacion: TRAICIONES
by Jazz Noire
Summary: ¿Cuantas traiciones puede llevar a cabo una persona? Se acerca la destitucion de No. 5 y los chicos desean hacerle una fiesta de despedida, pero no les sera tan facil disfrutarla. Parejas: 1&5, 3&4
1. Chapter 1

_**TRANSMITIENDO MISION PARA KND: LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO:**_

_**OPERACIÓN: T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.E.S**_

_**T**_estaruda y

_**R**_ebelde

_**A**_dolescente

_**I**_ncita a

_**C**_hica

_**I**_ntentando

_**O**_casionar

_**N**_umerosos

_**E**_ngaños

_**S**_imples

- No puedo creer que nos haga esto – su voz se escuchaba muy dolida al igual que cansada.

- Vamos 1, no te detengas y sigue subiendo – decía 2 con algo de frustración

- Es que... bueno sabíamos que iba a cambiar pero... – fue interrumpido por 2

- Uno sabias también como yo que algún día tendríamos que pelear contra ella, sobre todo por la influencia de su hermana

- Pero...

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos de allá arriba, dejen de platicar y continúen subiendo si es que no se quieren quedar allá abaja! – la fuerte voz de 86 se escucho desde muy abajo interrumpiendo la platica

- ¡Si jefa! – gritaron 1 y 2 al unísono sin nada más que hacer que continuar su camino.

Ambos subían por una larga escalera completamente vertical, seguidos de 3, 4 y 86. Al llegar al tope de la escalera 1 abrió una especia de compuerta y cuidadosamente asomo la cabeza

- "No hay monos en la costa" – pensó. Salió y ayudo, uno por uno, a salir a sus demás compañeros.

Ya encontrándose afuera observaron que se encontraban nuevamente en el gran salón con 3 sillones, un librero, una chimenea apagada y unas cuantas mesas con lámparas encima, el mismo salón donde anteriormente se habían encontrado. Cerraron la compuerta y se dirigieron a la puerta más cercana, pero al abrirla se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa…

- ¿A dónde creen que van mocosos? - la adolescente de nombre Cree les dio un fuerte patada lanzándolos lejos de la salida – Aun no se quedan para lo mejor de la noche – Tras dar unos tres aplausos, detrás de ella aparecieron unos 15 jugadores de fútbol americano con unas armaduras rojas similares a la que también portaba Cree – ¡ATAQUEN! – Tras esta orden los jugadores de fútbol se abalanzaron contra los chicos pelando 3 contra 1.

Después de varios minutos de pelea los jugadores ya habían vencido a todos, excepto a 1, quien ya había derrotado a sus tres contrincantes. Cree al ver esto se acerco a 1 susurrándole…

- A ti te tengo una sorpresa – sonrió malvadamente mientras que un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de 1 teniendo una leve sospecha sobre que trataba la sorpresa.

De repente sintió un fuerte golpe por su espalda que lo arrojo al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y volteo a ver a su agresor quien era nada más y nada menos que Abigail. Ella vestía al igual que Cree, con una armadura roja y su cabello lo tenía suelto y ondulado.

- Cinco, por favor

- Ya te dije que no me llamo así – exclamó Abigail mientras se acercaba a 1 arrojándolo a donde se encontraban los demás. Un jugador lo sujeto por el hombro al igual que sus amigos – Veamos, ¿Quien va a ser el primero? – comenzó mirar a cada uno detenidamente hasta que llego con 1 y con voz firme dijo – ¡TU! – el jugador que sujetaba a 1 lo arrojo hacia delante haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- 5 por favor no lo hagas

- 5 no te atrevas a disparar

- 5 no lo hagas, somos tus amigos

- No te atrevas a disparar o si no lo lamentaras numero 5 – suplicaban los ahí presentes viendo que Abigail se disponía a disparar

- Ya les dije que no me llamo así, además yo no tengo amigos – Abigail estaba apunto de disparar cuando una gran bola de fuego salió de una de las puertas principales, seguido de Padre y de Los de la Otra Cuadra.

- Prosigue, solo vinimos a observar – menciono Padre, mientras que con una sonrisa malévola mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba Cree.

- "Excelente" – pensó Abigail mientras volvía apuntar hacia 1 – Bien, ¿En que estábamos? ¡Así! - miro maliciosamente a 1 mientras el intentaba ponerse de pie sin poder lograr debido a que se había lastimado una pierna en combate. Dirigió su vista hacia 5.

- 5, quiero que sepas que siempre te quise y lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa, 5... Abby, yo... te amo... – la mirada de la chica se enterneció bajando el arma, algo que sorprendió a los presentes.

Acto seguido se hinco un lado de 1 acercándose a su oído…

- Y yo a ti – Susurro, para después ponerse de pie nuevamente y apuntar de nuevo hacia 1 – Pero tengo que acabar contigo – 1 cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el disparo; mientras 3 lloraba inconsolablemente.

Un fuerte disparo se escucho en la habitación…

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA**

**Este es mi primer fic de KND, espero les guste y que dejen rewiens n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta la siguiente parte, (aunque en realidad no podria llamrse siguiente parte (cuando lo lean veran a que me refiero))y se que despues de que lo lean, van a quererme matar T.T (leanlo y vean porque). A si que, bajo mi propio riesgo, los deja para que le sigan leyendo...**

**CONTINÚA LA TRASNMICION...**

**4 SEMANAS ANTES...**

Estaban a solo una semana, en una semana le tendría que decir adiós, que podrían hacer?. Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el comedor hablando sobre ese tema ya que ella no se encontraba presente:

En una semana es el cumpleaños de 5 – decía 3 con una voz muy melancólica

Si su ultimo cumpleaños con nosotros

Como pasa el tiempo si parece ayer que nos conocimos – exclama 2 con algo de ilusión

Si... y todas las veces que les dimos sus pataditas a esos adultos- completaba de decir 1. Los cuatro suspiran al mismo tiempo

Oigan y si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa a 5, por su cumpleaños y de despedida – sugirió 3

Buena idea 3 – alabo 1

Si, pero hay un problema, el domingo es su destitución el mismo día de su cumpleaños

Pues se la podríamos hacer el sábado, así si seria sorpresa – sugirió 4

No pero que bárbaro mi chavo, parece que la madurez te sienta de maravilla, es la cuarta buena idea que tienes esta semana

Entonces la fiesta seria el sábado? – pregunto 3

Si, pero como nos organizaríamos?

Pues facil, 2 tu te encargarías del sonido y las luces, ustedes 3 y 4 se encargara de la decoración y la comida y yo me encargare de entregar las invitaciones, estan de acuerdo? – pregunto 1

Si jefe!! – dijeron 2,3 y 4 al unísono

Bien, pues ¡CHICOS DEL BARRIO A SUS POSICIONES!...

**1 SEMANA DESPUES...**

Había llegado por fin el sábado, había sido una semana difícil, de eso no cabía duda, pero era mejor a que acabara...

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban de nuevo en el comedor, para hablar de los toques finales:

Bien 2, como vamos? – pregunto 1 con su muy tono de liderazgo

Pues yo ya tengo el sonido listo, solo falta instalarlo

Y ustedes?- pregunto nuevamente, ahora dirigiéndose a 3 y a 4

Pues solo falta poner la decoración – afirmo 4

Y la comida ya esta hecha – dijo 3

Cree poder acabar eso antes de las 7?

Si, claro... es pan comido – dijeron 2,3 y 4 al mismo tiempo

Solo hay un problema

Cual?

Quien va a distraer a 5? – 2,3 y 4 se miraron mutuamente al oír esta pregunta para después mirar a 1 y decir al mismo tiempo:

PUES TU!!

Yo?? Osea hello, porque yo?

Porque tu solo te encargaste de las invitaciones...

... y nosotros aun tenemos cosas por hacer

Pues yo no pienso distraerla – dijo 1, mientras cruzaba los brazos

Distraer a quien?... – pregunto 5, apareciendo detrás de 1...

Ah pues a nume... – 1 al darse cuenta de que quien había preguntado era 5, se tapo rápidamente la boca y solo se le quedo viendo muy asustado sin saber que decir – pues... que le digo, o no le digo, pero le dije, lo que dije, hay que le digo... a... a nadie... si, no íbamos a distraer a nadie – 5 miro a 1 con cierta confusión y con una cara de que "no te creo", para después mirar a los demás...

Bueno, como saben, mañana es mi cumpleaños y por lo tanto mi destitución y me preguntaba si podríamos... ya saben, pasar tiempo juntos? – los cuatro se quedaron callados – y?

Ehm... 5 me encantaría pero yo... yo... yo ya tengo planes y pues no puedo... Adiós!! – dice numero 3, para después salir corriendo

Yo... yo voy a ayudarla con sus planes... – dice 4, y sale tras 3

Bueno, entonces solo quedamos nosotros tres – dice 5, con algo de esperanza

Ejem... yo... yo... tengo que... tengo que... ehm... – tartamudeaba numero 2, intentando pensar una mentira para también salir corriendo

Esta bien, vete – dice 5, des pues de soltar un gran suspiro

OK!! – y también sale corriendo

Y bien – dice numero 5 al voltear a ver a 1 – y tu que tienes que hacer?

Yo... yo... voy a pasar el día contigo u .u' – exclama 1, resignado de no poder haber escapatoria

En serio? – pregunta 5, sorprendida por la respuesta de su amigo

Si, y... adonde quieres ir?

No se, a donde quieres ir tu?

Que tal si vamos al parque?

Me parece bien

Bueno, espérame abajo, horita voy

Claro – menciona 5 con una voz entre alegre y confundida, mientras sale de la habitación. En seguida entran 2,3 y 4

Bien mis chavos, lograron su cometido – dice 1, apenas se asegura de que 5 no lo escucha – pero que no se les olvide que ya tienen que tener listo todo para las 7 de la noche

Si jefe!! – dijeron los tres al unísono.

1 salio de la habitación con una cara que no mosteaba mas que desanimo; no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, sobre todo por lo que había pasado un día antes...

Bajo por las escaleras hasta encontrarse en la sala de su casa, después salio por la puerta principal y ahí la vio, parada justo enfrente de la puerta y mirando con melancolía la casa del árbol.

5, estas lista?– pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella – 5, estas bien? – y como saliendo de un gran trance, dijo:

He?... a si claro, vamonos

Y los dos se encaminaron hacia el parque. Durante todo el trayecto un incomodo aire de silencio hacia que la situación se tensara más, cosa que no debió de ser, hasta que 5 rompió el silencio:

Lo lamento

Lamentar que? – pregunto 1, al no haber entendido el propósito de la pregunta

Es que ayer escuche lo que paso con Lizzie y pues... lo lamento

Ah, eso – la voz de 1 se notaba triste – en realidad no fue nada – mintió – yo debí de haberlo sospechado, es decir, hacia ya tiempo que se comportaba extraña y... – una pequeña lagrima se asomo por debajo de sus lentes negros recorriendo lentamente su mejilla – lo siento... – seco la lagrima con la manga de su suéter - ...has de pensar que soy patético

No eres patético, mas bien eres lindo... – 5, cerro rápidamente la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – "Acaso le dije que era lindo?..." – pensó mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejilla

"Acaso me dijo lindo?..." – pensó 1, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que su amiga había dicho y también apareciendo sobre sus pálidas mejillas ese sonrojo que delataba algo muy interesante...

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA MANCION DE LDLOC... (Los De La Otra Cuadra...)**

Padre, vengo a pedir un favor que le va a convenir a usted también – la sombra de una chica apareció en aquella habitación, donde Padre reposaba placidamente sentado en una silla rotatoria

Dime Cree

Mañana destituyen a mi hermana de esos mocosos del barrio y tenia pensado que... tal vez... podríamos evitar que le borren la memoria y a si utilizarla para nuestros planes...

Y...

... y necesito ayuda

Ah eso, claro y espero que no me falles

Claro que no... Padre

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

1 y 5 habían llegado ya al parque...

Oye... quieres un helado? – pregunto 1 rompiendo el incomodo silencio

Si claro – conteste 5

Ok, espérame en la fuente – dijo 1 mientras se dirigía al heladero

5 se acerco a una fuente que se encontraba en medio del parque. Se sentó y dirigió su mirada al agua

"No se porque me hago tonta, se perfectamente que el me gusta pero... ya no se lo puedo decir, mañana es mi destitución, ya es demasiado tarde, ya no tiene caso..." – pensó, mientras que una lagrima cómenos a recorrer su mejilla

Cinco... – 5, al mirar el reflejo de 1 en el agua, se volteo sorprendida y seco rápidamente sus ojos- ... acaso, estabas llorando?

No, no... es que es por...

Cinco, ten – 1 le entrega su helado y tomo a siento un lado de ella – se porque lloras

A... ah... si??

Si y lo entiendo, yo también me pondría a si, si mañana fuera a olvidar toda mi niñez

En serio, te lo juro, no es por eso, es que... que? a si claro, lo de mañana, si por eso lloraba... pero la verdad, lo que me da mas miedo es que tendré que unirme a los adolescentes y pelear contra ustedes... y de verdad no deseo eso

Oye, y si te mantenemos vigilada y evitamos que te una a los adolescentes

Seguro?... recuerda que no funciono con Mauricio

Si, pero contigo va a hacer diferente... lo prometo – 1 toma la mano de 5 y después ella lo abraza

Muchas gracias 1

Osea hello, de nada – los dos se sonrojan – este... terminemos el helado para después ir a la feria, te parece?

Helado??, ah... el helado... ehm... ejem... si claro T.T

Te pasa algo?

No, nada, tu sigue comiendo... u.u'

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA...**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Tinta Azul, ardillita150, Tecucizte. Ocelotl y a Maria Tsubasa, me alegra que les gustara y espero mas comentarios n.n , sugerencias n.n o criticas u.u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui esta la siguiente parte, espero y les guste y lo mas posible sea que me tarde en poner la siguiente parte ya que tengo otros proyectos pensados, pero aun asi voy a hacer lo mas posible para continuerlo pronto... Disfrutenlo...**

**CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION...**

Mientras acababa de comer su helado, numero 1 recordaba lo que un día anterior había ocurrido con Lizzie...

**FLASH BLACK...**

Había sonado la campana que daba aviso que el recreo había comenzado. Todos salían de sus salones a toda prisa para dirigirse al patio o al comedor.

Vaya, pensé que la clase de historia nunca se iba a acabar – comento 2 mientras se estiraba y soltaba un gran bostezo – bien... el ultimo en llegar al patio va a tener que limpiar el cuarto de 4

SI!!!... OYE!!!, mi cuarto no esta tan sucio... es solo que no lo he recogido en cinco meses... Oye, espera gordo – grito 4, mientras comenzaba a correr para alcanzar a 2, que ya le levaba algo de ventaja

Jajajajajajajaja – comenzó a burlarse 3, que corrió detrás de ellos

Vienes 1? – pregunto 5 al ver 1 un poco distraído

Si... solo voy a mi casillero por algo, no tardo

Si – contesto 5 y comenzó a correr

Uno dio vuelta al lado contrario al que habían ido los demás, pensando tomar los libros de sus siguientes clases. Al estar a solo unos cuantos casilleros del suyo comenzó a escuchar el murmullo de dos personas que platicaban, una de las cuales se le hacia familiar y que estaban a punto de doblar por uno de los pasillos

Lizzie... - dijo 1 boquiabierto al ver a Lizzie tomada de la mano de lo que parecía un chico de unos dos o tres años mas grande que ellos

Migue... – exclamo Lizzie muy sorprendida y arrojo al chico al suelo – Que haces aquí?... no se supone que deberías de estar en el patio???

Eso mismo te pregunto – dijo 1 – y... quien es el???

Ah... el???..., el es solo... mi tutor de matemáticas, que acaso no te había comentado que necesitaba un tutor ya que había reprobado los dos últimos bimestres???

Si, pero eso no justifica que estés tomada de la mano de el – decía 1 un tanto molesto

Mira calvito – comenzó a decir el chico que Lizzie había arrojado – tal vez Lizzie no te lo había dicho antes, pero a ella yo no le gus...

Dan, No!!! – grito Lizzie dirigiéndose al chico

...tas... – alcanzo a completar Dan (Como si ocupara que alguien le completara, siendo obvio lo que iba a decir) – mira, ella ya no desea ser mas tu novia porque me tiene a mi – Lizzie miro a Dan muy molesta para después mirar a 1 esperando ver una expresión de enojo, cosa que no fue...

Bueno – se digno 1 solo a decir eso – me voy – dio media vuelta mientras Dan lo veía con cara de triunfo y Lizzie muy sorprendida, ya que esperaba que el rompiera en enojo

Uno dio vuelta y continuo caminando, con expresión seria, mientras que por dentro ardía de rabia, "¿Cómo era posible que ella le hiciera eso?", se preguntaba.

En las siguientes clases se encontraba el muy serio y pensativo, cosa que preocupo a los demás.

Al final de la última clase, 1 fue el primero en salir y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa del árbol y se encerró en su habitación.

Como a esa hora ya casi toda la escuela se había enterado de lo sucedido entre 1 y Lizzie y por lo tanto fue fácil de que los demás se enteraran.

Al llegar a la casa del árbol trataron de animar a 1 y sacarlo de su habitación, pero no lo lograron, hasta el día siguiente...

**FIN DEL FLAS BLACK...**

A las 6:30 P.M, 1 y 5 ya habían ido a la feria, el circo y el cine. Se encontraban caminando por una larga calle sin decirse nada, hasta que 1 recordó algo, algo que era importante...

Osea hello!!!, tan tarde es – exclamo 1, mirando su reloj de muñeca – Ven, tenemos que ir al centro comercial

Al... que?

Al centro comercial

Pero,... para que?

Para... para... es que necesito ir por un mandado de mi mamá. Ven!!! – 1 tomo la muñeca de 5 y comenzó a jalarla

HEY!!!, pero no tan rápido!!!

Tras caminar por varias calles repletas de gente, llegaron a la puerta principal del centro comercial. En la puerta era más la gente que salía, que la que entraba. Varias tiendas se encontraban ya cerradas, en cambio, otras apenas comenzaban a cerrar.

Al llegar a la parte central del lugar, 1 paro de repente y se quedo pensativo mientras miraba a todos lados y murmuraba algo

Uno... me puedes soltar? – el no le hizo caso

Por donde diablos era – murmuraba el

Uno!!!

Que... ah... que?

Me puedes soltar?

Jejejeje (risita nerviosa) – la suelta – osea hello, lo siento. Oye podrías quedarte aquí unos minutos; no tardo

Si claro... – 5 sospecho que 1 no tenia ni la menor idea de adonde debía dirigirse ya que lo vio pasando por ahí, varias veces. Después de unos minutos (con unos minutos me refiero a 15, mas o menos), 1 regreso con una bolsa de papel café oscuro

Jejejeje (otra vez, risita nerviosa), lamento la tardanza... nos vamos... – 5 asintió con la cabeza y salieron del lugar

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL..**

Oigan, como que esos dos ya se tardaron – exclamo 2, mirando su reloj

Haber si a 1 no se le olvido – dijo 4

No lo creo, el no es como tu

Si es cier... OYE!!!

Solamente espero que lleguen pronto, antes de que tengamos problemas – dijo 3 algo preocupada, mientras volteaba a ver, junto con 2 y 4, la Casa del Árbol repleta de agentes de lo KND y amigos

Chicos, miren... ya vienen – dijo 4 asomando la cabeza por la ventana. 2 y 3 también miraron por la ventana y efectivamente, por la acera venían caminando 1 y 5

Vamos... todos a sus puestos... ya vienen... – empezó un gran revuelo. Todos los agentes corrían y se escondían donde podían

Bueno... muchas gracias 1... por pasar el día conmigo- dijo 5 con una voz muy dulce y estando ya, enfrente de la casa del árbol – Bueno... me voy

Hey!!!, espera, a donde vas???... que... acaso no vas a subir

No... apuesto que no hay nadie

Vamos – 1 toma el brazo de 5 – que pierdes con subir a ver

Ok, esta bien... pero suéltame – Ambos subieron a la Casa del Árbol. Como todo estaba demasiado oscuro, 5 sospecho de que no habría nadie

No va a ver nadie, mejor me voy

No... ven... entra... – 1 abrió la puerta, las luces se encendieron y...

SORPRESA!!!!

O.O

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA...**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Maria Tsubasa y a Tecuciztecatl. Ocelotl y que bueno que no me hallan querido matar...**

**PD: A Tecuciztecatl. Ocelotl, me dejaste pensando con lo que dijiste de Mauricio, porque si conosco mi fic como se supone que deberia de conocerlo, no hablo para nada de Mauricio y pues haber si aclaras eso. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION...**

No lo podía creer. La casa del árbol se encontraba repleta de agentes conocidos de KND. El lugar estaba adornado con serpentinas, globos y luces de diferentes colores. También habían varios letreros que decían "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS 5".

En una esquina de la habitación se encontraban dos mesas, en una había sodas, ponche, bocadillos y un pastel aparentemente de chocolate con dos velas que formaban el numero "13"; en la otra, que estaba a un lado, tenia muchos regalos. En las cuatro esquinas del lugar había 1 bocina enorme.

Varios agentes se acercaron a 5 y comenzaron a felicitarla mientras ella aun continuaba con la boca abierta. 2 y 4 comenzaron a despejar a la gente y se acercaron, junto con 3, a donde estaba 5.

Feliz cumpleaños 5!!! – dijo 3 enérgicamente mientras le daba un gran abrazo a 5

Us... tedes... hicie... ron... es... to...??? – pregunto 5 conmocionada

Pues claro – respondió 2

Ven 5 – 3 la tomo del brazo – necesitas irte a cambiar – Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de 5 dejando a los chicos solos

Jajajaja... yo creo 1... jajajajaja... que deberias... jajajaja... irte tu también... jajajajaja... a cambiar – comento 4, intentando no reír

Porque???... y además porque te ríes???

No te has visto la camisa, verdad 1?

No

Es que en la espalda tienes una mancha de chocolate... jajajajajajaja... – 2 y 4 comenzaron a reír

Claro?... será mejor que me vaya a cambiar – dijo 1 apenado

Si, pero no te vayas a manchar... – 4 dejo de reír - entiendes... a manchar... por la mancha de chocolate y...

Dos, mejor cállate

Nadie me comprende... – 1 solo movió la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación

En tan solo unos minutos 1 bajo junto con la bolsa de papel que tenia desde el centro comercial. El vestía con una camisa blanca con rojo cuadriculada y sin abotonar, debajo de esta tenia otra completamente roja; también traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos de vestir blancos; además, claro, de sus inseparables lentes negros.

Numero 2 vestía con una camisa azul de manga corta, pantalones y zapatos cafés; y sus antiparras. En cambio, 4 lucia con una camisa de botones blanca con rayas verticales naranjas, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos blancos.

Dos ya había puesto a sonar la música y unos cuantos valientes habían invitado a bailar a algunas chicas; mientras que otros, mas tímidos, prefirieron ir a platicar a un rincón o ir a comer o beber algo.

Tras unos 30... es decir, 31 minutos de espera, en la puerta principal aparecieron (por fin) número 3 y 5. Al verlas todos los chicos se quedaron totalmente impactados (y como dirían en mi pueblo, tirando la baba), sobre todo 1 y 4 (NA: Cuando 1 y 5 llegaron, 2 y 4 ya se encontraban vestidos para la fiesta, en cambio 3 no)

Tres vestía con un hermoso vestido azul cielo, zapatos blancos y tenia su pelo recogido en una cola; esto le daba un aire mas infantil, pero dulce y atractivo. En cambio, 5 lucia una blusa azul marino; una falda, zapatos y cinturón blancos; además llevaba su pelo suelto y rizado. Las dos se veían realmente hermosas.

Ambas caminaron entre las miradas de los chicos (que continuaban babeando) hasta llegar con 1,2 y 4

Vaya las dos...

...se ven muy...

...lindas – completo 2, con menos esfuerzo de decirlo que 1 y 4, quines continuaban impactados. 3 rió y 5 se sonrojo levemente

Gracias chicos – agradeció 3 y volvió a reír

Oye 1, porque no se lo has llevado a tu mamá? – pregunto numero 5. 1 arqueo la ceja al no haberle hallado sentido la pregunta, después recordó lo que tenia en su mano

Ah... eso, es solo que no es para mi mamá

A no?, pero si tu me habías dicho que...

Si... – 1 la interrumpió – se lo que dije y lo siento, te mentí... en realidad lo que esta en esta bolsa es tuyo... – 1 estiro su brazo, le dio la bolsa y agrego - ¡Feliz cumpleaños 5! – 5 sonrió y al tomar la bolsa sorprendió a 1 (y a los otros) con un abrazo, dejándolo completamente rojo

Ven – dijo 3 – pongamos esto con los demás – 3 apunto hacia la mesa repleta de regalos

Todo eso es para mi? – pregunto nerviosamente 5

Si – contesto alegremente 3 jalándola hacia la mesa. Cuando las chicas se retiraron, 2 y 4 comenzaron a murmurar y a reírse entre ellos

Y ustedes dos ahora de que se ríen? – pregunto 1, aun rojo

Por que no se lo dices de una vez? – pregunto 2 ignorando la pregunta de 1

Decirle que a quien?

Decirle a 5 que te gusta – respondió 4

Que... que?... ósea hello... están locos o que, como se les ocurre?

Si no se lo dices ahora, ya nunca se lo podrás decir – 1 se quedo callado; 4 tenia razón (órale, en serio escribí que 4 tenia razón?) si ahora no se lo decia mañana iba a ser ya demasiado tarde, pero... valia la pena decirselo ahora?, es decir, mañana ella tendria que olvidar todo...

Se lo que estas pensando – comenzo a decir 2 – que decirle a 5 lo que sientes es una total perdida de tiempo, pero a ti te quedan aun varios meses y no me digas que te vas a quedar con la duda todo ese tiempo, de saber si sentia o no lo mismo que tu – 1 quedo pensativo

Pero...

Pero nada 1, tienes que...

Oigan, quien es ese tipo que esta con 3? – 4 apunto furioso hacia un chico bronceado

No lo recuerdas? – pregunto 1 nerviosamente

Se me hace familiar... pero no lo recuerdo

Se lo decimos? – pregunto 2 a 1

No se si deberiamos apiadarnos de el

De quien???... de mi???... – preguntaba 4 impaciente

No, del chico – respondio 2

Tal vez mejor se lo decimos

Si...

Y bien, quien es???

30C...

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA...**

**Lamento la tardanza (aunque me tarde menos de lo que pense que me iba atardar) y me alegra que els gustara. Agradesco por sus reviews a Tecuciztecatl. Ocelotl,Tinta Azul, Maria Tsubasa y a Rossy.**

**Contestando la pregunta de Maria Tsubasa: Los capitulos me salen algo cortos porque, aparte de que tengo pensado mas o menos las partes en que voy a dejar cada capitulo para dejar el suspenso, aun no logro tantearle al cuaderno en donde escribo este fic, ya que es mas pequeño que en donde he escrito otros fics (que por cierto son de los jovenes titanes) que los he escrito en cuadernos profesionales.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CONTINÚA**** TRANSMICION...**

- Que???, el idiota del ártico???, el pingüino traidor???

Ese mismo

Me pregunto que querrá con 3?

Yo también... y lo voy a averiguar... – 4 comenzó a caminar disgustado hacia 30C, quien platicaba felizmente con 3

Espera un momento!!! - 2 detuvo a 4 tomándolo del cuello de su camisa – que vas a hacer??? Una tontería supongo

Parece que no soy el único que tiene que declarase esta noche – comento 1 mirando pircadamente a 4. El comenzó a ponerse nervioso

A... que te refieres??? – pregunto, mientras varias gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro

A que tu también deberías de decirle a 3 lo que sientes – le respondió 2

Pero si 3 no me gus...

Otro perro con ese hueso, cuantas veces tendrás que decir lo mismo para que aceptes que te gusta

Yo... solo... es... que... – 4 comenzó a ponerse mas nerviosos, ya no sabia que decir, acaso ya era tiempo de admitirlo... de admitir que le gustaba 3???

Mira 4 – comenzó a decir 1 – será mejor que se los digas de una ves por todas, ya que después de 5, 3 es la siguiente en cumplir los 13 años y dentro de unos meses vas a estar como yo... – suspira – lamentándote el no haberte dado cuenta de tus sentimientos antes... – El se acerca con 4 y pone una mano en su hombro y completó - ... o quizás será ya demasiado tarde. – 4 miro entristecido a 3, quien platicaba aun con 30C.

Que linda es... – 4 y 1 miraron a 2 sorprendidos quien totalmente impactados miraba a...

86!!! – dijeron los dos al unísono aun mas impactados que 2. Ambos fueron a su auxilio. Comenzaron a moverlo de un lado a otro hasta que reaccionara

Que??? - pregunto 2, saliendo de un tipo de trance

Acaso estabas viendo lo que creo que estabas viendo??? – pregunto 4 totalmente espantado, esperando la terrible respuesta

A quien???... a Fan... – 4 corrió a taparle la boca

Ósea hello, estas alucinando o que mi chavo???

Que tiene de malo?, en realidad se ve linda...

Jajajajajaja... si como no... jajajajajaja.

Acaso estamos hablando de la misma 86???

Si, lo se, tiene un humor de orangután, pero... siempre se me ha hecho linda... – 2 volvió a perder la mirada hacia donde se encontraba 86

Lo perdimos – dijo 1 y 4 solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, en los que 2 no paraba de mirar a 86 y decir lo linda que se veía, 1 fue hacia el y tratando de no sonar burlesco, dijo:

Porque no la invitas a bailar???

- QUE??? Estas loco??? Acaso me quieres que me mate???

No, no... pero creo que es lo mas apropiado

Nuevo trato – 4 sonrió malvadamente – Si tu invitas a bailar a 76, 1 y yo les diremos a las chicas lo que sentimos por ellas

Lo volveré a decir... ¡¿Acaso me quieren matar?!

Dos, sabes perfectamente que te mueres de las ganas por invitarla a bailar

NO!!! Y nada en este mundo me hará ir hacia allá y decirle a 86 que si...

**MINUTO Y MEDIO DESPUES...**

Quieres bailar conmigo??? – decía 2 en murmullo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia 86 - ¿Cómo fue que me convencieron a que hiciera esto??? – se preguntaba en su mente.

86 se encontraba a un lado de la mesa de bocadillos. Tomaba soda de un vaso y no dejaba de mirar fulminantemente a cualquiera que se atreviese a pasar por allí.

Hola señor... digo señora... es decir jefe... digo jefa... – 86 le dio un trago a su soda sin dejar de mirar a 2. El comenzó a temblar y si en ese momento hubiera tenido movilidad en sus piernas, habría salido corriendo de allí.

Que quieres??? - su tono de voz, junto con su mirada daba a entender: "Lárgate de aquí o lo lamentaras..." 2 trato de tranquilizarse; trago un poco de saliva y dijo por fin:

Fan... es decir 86, quisiera preguntarte que... si tu sabes... que si... quieres bailar conmigo??? - 86 dejo su vaso sobre la mesa y miro de nuevo a 2

Si...

NO ME MATES!!! – 2 se agacho y con sus brazos intento protegerse de cualquier que la pelirroja estuviera dispuesta a dar... – Que dijiste??? – 2 se levanto y miro sorprendido a 86

Dije que si, esta bien, voy a bailar contigo

¡¿Qué¿Acaso esto es una especie de broma¿Hay cámaras escondidas por aquí¿Segura que eres 86¿Acaso no pensaras que soy una súper estrella de cine? Porque me han dicho que me parezco a muchas y...

No, no... Nada de eso. En serio voy a bailar contigo – 86 tomo del brazo a 2 y comenzó a jalarlo hacia donde los demás bailaban – Ah... – se detiene – si me pones en ridículo te juro que te voy a golpear tan fuerte que te va a doler durante el resto de tu vida.

Si... seguro... u.u

**AL OTRO LADO DE LA HABITACION...**

1 y 4 miraban atónicos lo que ocurría... ¡86 había aceptado bailar con numero 2¡Con numero 2¡¿Entienden que significa eso?! (OK, creo que estoy exagerando)

¡Pero que bárbaro! Logro que 86 bailara con el

Como le habrá hecho???

Bueno, eso no importa; será mejor que nosotros cumplamos con nuestra parte del trato... – ambos suspiran

No estoy tan seguro de esto... – comento 4 – Que tal si ella no siento lo mismo???, si se lo digo, quizás vaya a presionarla y no deseo que nuestra amistad se termine por eso...

Se que 5 va a matarme por decirte esto y que 3 la va a matar a ella... – suspira – Mira, hace algunas semanas atrás 5 me platico que 3 le había confesado que le gustabas y que ella sabia perfectamente que a ti te gusta ya que no eres muy bueno disimulando y estoy de acuerdo con eso. En fin, 3 también le dijo que estaba dispuesta a esperar a que tú te animaras a declararte...

Ella dijo eso??? - pregunto 4 incrédulo

Si mi chavo, pero yo no creo que este dispuesta a esperarte toda la vida, algún día se cansara y buscara otro chico... yo que ti lo hacia en este mismo instante...

Creo que si... por lo menos ya se que yo también le gusto... será mas fácil...

Claro... animo...

Oye, 5 se encuentra sola ¿Creo que esa es tu señal?

Si... y tu deberías de ir con 3... – Los dos chicos se dieron un apretón de manos, quizás para darse ánimos, y no muy convencidos, fue cada uno a su destino...

**Con 1...**

1 se acerco lentamente con 5, quien, un lado de la mesa de bocadillos, tomaba un poco de ponche...

5 necesito hablar contigo... – dijo 1 con un tono totalmente nervioso

Claro... – 5 dejo su vaso sobre la mesa y miro fijamente a 1. El no pudo evitar ponerse aun mas nervioso al sentir la mirada de la chica que quiera clavada en la suya

Abby... yo... quiero... decirte... que tu... tu... tu... me...

Cinco, necesito hablar con tigo ¡Es muy urgente! – el tono de voz de la chica que había aparecido, de tez un tanto pálido y cabello castaño, se escuchaba preocupado

Si, claro... solo deja que uno me...

¡No! Tiene que ser en este mismo instante

Anda ve... – dijo 1 resignado

Seguro???

Si... después hablamos... – la chica rápidamente tomo del brazo a 5 y comenzó a jalarla. 1, entre un poco decepcionado y un tanto aliviado, se acerco a la mesa de bocadillos y se sirvió un poco de soda...

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Después de unos instantes de silencio, 30C miro fijamente a 3 mientras que ella sonreía ingenuamente

Sabes... – comento 30C sin quitarle la mirada – Hay algo que tengo que decirte y es importante...

Claro – dijo 3 sin dejar de mostrar su linda sonrisa. El chico la tomo de ambas manos y con una profunda confianza pregunto:

Quieres ser mi novia??? - la sonrisa de numero 3 desapareció y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo notar en su lugar...

Yo... yo... – ella desvió la mirada y logro divisar que 4 se acercaba - Numero 4!!! - exclamo ella, con un aire de alivio. 30C volteo

Hola traidor – saludo 4 acercándose con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios

Que buscas chaparrito??? - pregunto 30C con un tremendo disgusto

Yo vengo a hablar con mi mejor amiga, pingüino, así que si no te importa...

Por si no te habías dado cuenta ella esta hablando conmigo, guerito

No me importa... yo voy a hablar con ella te guste o no – 4 se acerco a 30C

Ya lo veremos... – 30C levanto el brazo con la intención de darle un fuerte puñetazo a 4, quien también hizo lo mismo. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese tocar al otro, 3 se interpuso

NO!!! Basta... – grito y luego miro a 30C – Voy a hablar con el... no tardo

Nos vemos... traidor... – se mofo 4. 30C se contuvo de darle un fuerte golpe, por respeto a 3...

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA...**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Rossy y a Maria Tsubasa y lamento la tardanza... acabo de salir de vacaciones y espero escribir mas seguido para continuarlo mas pronto...**

**Para Maria Tsubasa: Buenas noticias!!! Como ya dije, sali de vacaciones y ahora si voy a poder cambiar a un cuaderno profecional (es que yo suelo usar cuadernos de años anteriores que quedaron con muchas hojas, para no comprar nuevos y asi reciclar), espero que eso ayude a escribir partes mas largas...**

**PD: Proxima parte: Especial para la pareja 4/3... Fans, no se lo pierdan!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CONTINÚA TRASMICION...**

A escasos metros de 30C, quien miraba de manera fulminante a los dos chicos que se habían alejado de el, 3 se detuvo. La chica tenia la mirada perdida y con un tono de voz muy bajo, lo ideal solo para que su joven amigo pudiera escuchar, pregunto:

De que quieres hablar??? – 4 miro a todos lados y noto el bullicio que había a su alrededor. No era muy buen lugar...

Aquí no... vayamos a otro lado...

**CON 1...**

Numero 1 se servia su cuarto vaso de soda cuando a lo lejos 5 se acercaba. El había experimentado un tanto de tranquilidad pero al verla acercarse no pudo evitar ponerse otra vez nervioso.

Y que era tan urgente??? – pregunto cuando 5 se había acercado

No era nada de vida o muerte... ella suele ser demasiado exagerada... y que era lo que me querías decir??? - la pregunta de 5 lo sorprendió, esperaba que ya lo hubiera olvidado... pero claro, ella era demasiado inteligente para olvidarlo...

Bueno... yo solo... quiero decirte... que tu...

NUMERO 1!!! - 30C, de aspecto totalmente furioso se interpuso bruscamente

Que quieres??? – 1 no sabia si debía de agradecerle o molestarse con 30C por haberlo interrumpido

DONDE ESTA EL CHAPARRITO???

Chaparrito??? – 1 arqueo las cejas

Buscas a 4??? – pregunto 5 un poco desconcertada

DONDE ESTA??? – Comenzó a preguntar exaltado – ESTABA HABLANDO CON 3 Y DESAPARECIO... DONDE ESTAN 3 Y 4???

No sabemos donde están... cálmate quieres...

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Numero 2 y 86 habían, por un instante, parado de bailar y solo platicaban. La verdad el nunca pensó que se sentiría tan a gusto con 86 y mucho menos que llegara el día en que pudiera disfrutar de su presencia. Lo que hace unos minutos sentía por ella era un simple atracción física pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir otro sentimiento diferente... le comenzaba a gustar.

Numero 2 había estado pendiente de lo que sus amigos hacían, sin que 86 lo llegara a notar, ya que si se daba cuenta, podría salir lastimado. Mientras platicaban, noto que 30C se había acercado furioso con 1 y 5

"Esto no va a ser bueno" – pensó. – Fan... es decir 86, necesito ir con 1 para...

Dime Fanny siempre y cuando nadie mas te escuche... – dijo con cierta dulzura – pero si lo dices enfrente de alguien te juro que... – su tono de voz había incrementado y fue interrumpida por 2

Ya lo se... me va a doler durante el resto de mi vida – 2 la miro detenidamente – Me acompañas???

Me alegra que vayas entendiendo esto – ambos sonrieron

Era difícil de pensar lo fácil en que ella podía cambiar de humor. En un momento era la chica mas dulce del mundo y al otro estaba apunto de matarte. Pero debía de admitirlo... eso le gusta...

**(OTRA VEZ) CON 1...**

Ya te hemos dicho que no sabemos donde esta!!! – 5 y 1 estaban perdiendo la paciencia

Entonces ayúdenme a buscarlos!!!

Por que la urgencia de buscarlo??? – pregunto 5 – No han de tardar

MIRA TU...

Ocurre algo??? - los tres chicos voltearon. 2 había llegado acompañado de 86. 1, al verlos, sonrió

30C esta desesperado buscando a 3 y 4- contesto 5 – y quiere que le ayudemos a buscarlos – 2 tenia una idea de donde es que podrían encontrarse, pero no deseaba que 30C los interrumpiera, pero tampoco quería que el siguiera molestando a 1 y 5

86 y yo podemos ayudarte – Era sencillo. Entre los dos distraerían a 30C para que no molestara a ninguna de las dos parejas.

Bueno... en realidad, yo... necesito hablar con 5 – eso la sorprendió. De que quería hablar 86 con ella???

Claro... – dijo no muy convencida. Ambas chicas se alejaron

Entonces yo te ayudo – 30C yo no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar – Tranquilo, lo voy a distraer... Animo, tu puedes – le susurro 2 a 1 al pasar un lado suyo y notar la preocupación de su cara

**EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CASA DEL ARBOL...**

Aquí esta bien – dijo 4 deteniéndose.

3 se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado a donde es que 4 la había llevado. Al escuchar su voz, ella reacciono y noto la oscuridad que había a su alrededor.

"Donde estoy???" – se pregunto ella en su mente

Ambos chicos se encontraban en un oscuro pasillo. La poca luz que había era emitida por la luna que entraba en muy pequeñas cantidades por la ventana. Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la música distorsionada al intentar atravesar la puerta.

"Quieres ser mi novia???" eran las palabras que una y otra vez se repetían en su cabeza. Aun no podía creer que 30C fuese el que las dijera. Ella solo lo consideraba un simple amigo y siempre había tenido la esperanza de que 4 fuese el primero en decirlas. Pero al parecer, ese sueño había sido cruelmente truncado.

No sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar, se estaba desesperando. No quería decirle que "no" a 30C y mucho menos que "si", pero el tenia derecho a reclamar una respuesta; una respuesta que ella, en esos momentos, no tenia. Pero tampoco estaba tan segura de querer seguir esperando a que el chico que tenía frente a ella se animara a "declarar" sus sentimientos. Conociéndolo, el seria capaz de permitir que le borraran la memoria un millón de veces antes de admitir que le gustaba.

Pero quizás no lo conocía tan bien como ella pensaba y que en un día de estos podría salirle con la sorpresa de decirle esas 4 palabras que ella tanto desea escuchar de el. Y si ella decidiera decirle que si a 30C en ese mismo instante???, asi le daria una oportunidad, y quizás con el tiempo podría enamorarse de el; pero 4 podría, en un arranque de celos, golpear al tipo hasta el cansancio o por lo menos hacer una gran "escena" enfrente de todos... Que debía de hacer???

Esto era el típico problema que hace que te rompas la cabeza antes de poder encontrarle una solución...

- Te sucede algo??? – 4 había notado la mirada apagada de su amiga, algo que no era nada normal en ella – Ya se lo que te sucede – 3 lo miro sorprendida. ¿Como es que 4 se pudo haberse enterado de lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente¿Es que acaso había escuchado la pregunta que 30C le había hecho? Y si fuese así¿Por qué es que no había arremetido contra el? – Es por lo de 5, verdad??? – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ella había olvidado por completo que su mejor amiga, la única persona que quizás podría encontrar una solución a ese problema, se iba. Mañana estaba apunto de perder a su amiga, confidente y consejera que siempre había estado ahí para ella... No lo soporta más... Una a una, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia 4 y refugiarse en sus brazos.

Se que no es el momento para decirte esto, pero... si no te lo digo ahora, siento que no voy a tener el valor para podértelo decir después... – 3 sollozaba silenciosamente aun estando cobijada bajo los brazos de 4. Después de pronunciar esas palabras, el la soltó lentamente y tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos - ...me gustas... – sus palabras fueron rápidas y sin rodeos.

3 había parado de llorar. Era como si todos los pensamientos que por esos instantes pasaban por su mente hubieran sido eliminados/reemplazados por esas dos palabras. 4 se acerco lentamente hacia ella y antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta; ambos se encontraban ya besándose...

2 abrió la puerta cuidadosamente esperando no encontrar a los dos chicos que "supuestamente" estaba buscando. Pero lo que vio en aquel pasillo no le sorprendió tanto como el esperaba; sino mas bien, se alegro mucho. 4 al fin lo había logrado.

Bien hecho campeón – susurro 2 en un tono realmente muy bajo, solo para que el y solo el pudiera escucharlo y no interrumpirlos. El chico, con una enorme sonrisa cerró la puerta lentamente...

El beso fue corto pero con mucha ternura. Ambos habían esperado años para que eso pasara y al fin había ocurrido. Quizás no de la forma en que lo habían imaginado, pero en fin, había ocurrido.

Cuando se separaron, 3 miro a 4 y le regalo una muy tierna sonrisa, una sonrisa que 4 no había visto en ella y se sintió muy dichoso de ser a el a quien se lo había dedicado.

Era extraño, pero el comenzó a sentir un gran alivio. Fingir ser un chico rudo solo para ocultar lo sentía por una chica, ahora se le hacia algo tonto y sin sentido. 3 volvió a los brazos de 4 y cómenos (de nuevo) a llorar, pero esta vez no lloraba de desesperación, sino de alegría...

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA...**

**Muchas gracias a Rossy y a GothicGirl-MC por sus reviews, son muy valiosos para mi.**

**Primero: Lamento la tardanza y que para colmo este algo cortito pero fue algo dificil escribir algo sobre 3/4. No digo que no me guste, me gusta pero no me encanta pero tampoco me considero fan de esa pareja, por eso mismo me resulto algo dificil hacer esta parte.**

**Segundo: Espero que les haya gustado esta parte (especialmente a los fans de la pareja de 3/4), como dije, me costo trabajo realizar esta parte y es mas, hasta tenia otra idea pero pensandolo mejor no parecia muy buena que digamos y opte por cambiarla. **

**Proxima parte: Mmmm... Mejor esperenlo, asi hay mas suspenso... muajajajajajajaja...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION…**

En la Casa del Árbol reinaba la oscuridad. Lo único que podía escucharse era el crujir de la madera y el sonido del viento que movía rítmicamente las enormes ramas del árbol.

A pesar de la tranquilidad que había en el lugar, lo suficiente para que alguien pudiese quedar dormido de una manera completamente placentera, extrañamente, ninguno de los habitantes de ese Enorme Árbol podía dormir esa noche…

El joven líder, tras varios intentos fracasados de dormir, se había sentado en uno de los costados de su cama. Miro el reloj por novena vez en la noche y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que había transcurrido solo 9 minutos, cuando para el, habían transcurrido 30…

Se lanzo con frustración a su cama quedando boca arriba; le desesperaba por completo el hecho de no poder dormir siendo que su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso, en cambio, su mente le obligaba a mantenerse despierto, analizando lo que había ocurrido en el día y lo que iba a ocurrir; cosa que el intentaba de evitar; he por eso también su frustración al no poder, por unas simples horas, olvidarse de todo eso y sumirse en un profundo sueño…

**FLASH BLACK:**

**- **Te he estado buscando por todos partes!! – numero 1 se sobresalto al escuchar su voz. No esperaba encontrarla ahí, fuera del baño, ya que suponía que aun continuaba hablando con 86.

- Yo… - había estado repasando lo que iba a decir cuando la tuviera frente a el, pero cuando aquel momento había llegado, su mente había quedado completamente en blanco.

- Hay que hablar en otro lado mas tranquilo… si?? – sugirió 5, quien se había percatado de que si de verdad querían hablar sin que nadie los interrumpiera tendrían que estar completamente solos…

Los dos se dirigieron, tratando de evadir las grandes masas de chicos que se movían al ritmo de la música, a uno de los muchos balcones de la Casa. Al llegar, 5 se recargo de espaldas en el barandal viendo fijamente a 1 esperando a que el comenzara a hablar…

- De que querías hablar – le pregunto, intentando inútilmente alargar la conversación

- Eso mismo debería de preguntarte yo – contesto – tu eras el que me quería decir algo, no??

- Pues si… - el chico dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y se acerco al barandal

- Y bien?? – ella volteo a verlo

- Vas a pensar que soy un verdadero idiota – dijo, con un tono realmente convincente.

5 se sorprendió por tal comentario. Nunca hubiera pensado que 1, el chico con la confianza y el ego mas grande de toda la organización de KND; el chico que se creía mejor que "Luís Miguel"; el chico que "vivía de su publico, llegara a tener el autoestima por los suelos, tanto como para llamarse a si mismo idiota y de verdad creérselo, y es que sus palabras habían sido tan convincentes que era de supones que 1 de verdad se creía un verdadero idiota.

Esto le comenzaba a asustar, había hecho 1 tan grave para que el estuviera así…

- No lo creo… - comento ella sonriendo para tratar de ocultar lo sorprendida y asustada que estaba… - pero ya lo veremos…

1 se comenzaba a sentir mal… le faltaba aire y sentía un horrible hueco en el estomago y eso no era causado solo por los nervios, sino por la culpa que poco a poco se apoderaba de el, la culpa de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que en realidad sentía por 5…

La sonrisa de ella lo calmo un poco, a pesar de que en el fondo sabia que era fingida. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando es que ella fingía; y no la culpaba, entendía que era difícil encontrarse feliz cuando dentro de unas horas (NA: Hora: 1:01 a.m.) vas a olvidar todo lo que viviste durante 5 años…

El chico dio un gran suspiro, decidido al fin a decirle, ya que estaba perdiendo tiempo innecesariamente…

- Lo que te quiero decir es que…

- 5 te llaman por teléfono – dijo una dulce voz por sus espaldas. La chica japonesa se encontraba detrás de ambos con una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño teléfono blanco en su mano derecha. Mientras, 1, fijo su mirada al barandal mientras lo golpeaba suavemente y maldecía por lo bajo. Después miro a 3 de forma asesina…

- Ah… lo siento, no los quería molestar… - dijo 3 apenada

- No, no importa – la disculpo 5 – pero… quien es??

- Es un tal Leonardo, dice que es urgente…

- Leonardo?? – 5 arqueo las cejar al escuchar ese nombre ya que ella no recordaba conocer a alguien con ese nombre… entonces recordó… - Ah!! Si!! Leonardo!! – corrió hacia 3 y sin decir nada le arrebato el teléfono y salio del balcón. Pronto, el semblante de 1 cambio y miro entristecido el horizonte

- Tranquilo… quizás solo sea un amigo de le escuela o un primo que no conocemos – comento 3, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de el… - Aunque se voz se me hacia familiar…

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK…**

Al llegar ese recuerdo a su mente, abrió rápidamente los ojos y se levanto de golpe… ¿Quién era ese tal Leonardo?

**MIENTRAS TAN****TO…**

- Gracias… - fue lo que susurro la chica al contemplar por última vez la fotografía que había sobre su buró. La fotografía en la cual 5 chicos, de entre unos ocho y nueve años, esbozaban una enorme sonrisa y tras ellos se encontraba una semi-construida Casa del Árbol. Que felices eran esos días!! Tener la ilusión de ser parte de, quizás, la más grande organización del mundo; tener nuevos amigos; y lo mejor de todo… vivir en una gigantesca Casa del Árbol sin la autoridad de los padres!! Como deseaba volver a esos días… así no tendría que olvidarlos…

Salio de la habitación y con delicadeza seco las lagrimas de su rostro. Entro a la cocina y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido comenzó a preparar un poco de chocolate…

Por cada segundo que pasaba, una nueva lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y por cada nueva lágrima ella tenia que limpiarla… Le costo mucho trabajo, pero al fin pudo contenerse, justo cuando su chocolate estaba listo. Lo sirvió en una taza y salio.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras le dio un pequeño sorbo y en su cara se dibujo una pequeña mueca. El chocolate aun estaba demasiado caliente. Cuando dio un segundo sorbo un sonido llamo su atención. Una pequeña sonrisa se ilumino en su cara y una lagrima callo al suelo. De nuevo ese sonido, el que hace una soda al abrirse después de haberse agitado, se escucho procedido por unas pequeñas risitas. La chica preparo para escuchar el ruido más fuerte de todos… Los gritos eufóricos de 4 hacia las pequeñas criaturas traviesas… pero no escucho nada.

De nuevo otra soda se escucho, pero solo eso, nada de los gritos de 4 y ni las pequeñas risitas. Esto hizo que ella se preocupara. Varias sodas se siguieron escuchando haciendo así posible que ella pudiera rastrear su origen.

El sonido la llevo a uno de los muchos balcones de la Casa del Árbol (recuerdan el balcón en donde estaban 1 y 5??). En el, se encontraba 4 bañado de pies a cabezo con soda y a un lado de este como unos 7 hámster enojados, de los cuales, uno de ellos agitaba fuertemente una soda. El hámster la abrió y un gran río de soda salio disparada hacia 4. El chico solo se sacudió un poco sin ni siquiera voltearlos a ver. El hámster arrojo frustrado la lata vacía al suelo y se fue, seguido de los otros 6.

5, quien había contemplado toda la escena, se acerco con 4 y puso una mano en su hombro…

- Ocurre algo?? – pregunto, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara un poco.

- Ah!! 5… no te había visto…

- Porque no los persigues como siempre lo haces??

- A quienes?? A los hámster?? – 5 asintió con la cabeza – es solo que… no estoy de animo para perseguirlos…

- Estas preocupado por lo que 30C dijo, cierto??

**FLASH BLACK…**

- Dime donde están?? - preguntaba 30C de una forma desafiante

- Ya te he dicho como un millón de veces que no se… - respondía 2 una y otra vez, poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso

- Los ocultas??

- No!! Es solo que… que… no se donde están?? – a 2 se le habían acabado por completo las excusas y 30C estaba cada vez mas agresivo.

86, quien fuera la única que podría poner a 30C en paz, aun se encontraba hablando con 5. Y 1, ya su única esperanza, continuaba bebiendo vaso tras vaso de soda sin que el y 86 se dieran cuanta de algo…

- Donde están?? – pregunto 30C completamente histérico y con unas terribles de soltarle a 2 un puñetazo

- Detrás de ti… - contesto el chico completamente asustado.

30C volteo. No podía creer lo que veía y pareciera que todos los que se encontraban ahí tampoco. 3 y 4 caminaban tomados de las manos!!. Por donde pasaban, todos los miraban atónitos e incrédulos, y algunos que otros con cara de celos. Pequeños murmullos se hicieron escuchar por toda la habitación ocasionando que 4 se sonrojara.

- Kuki… - exclamo 30C que los miraba atónito. La chica se sobresalto un poco al escuchar su nombre – Se puede saber que…

- Podemos hablar?? – le pregunto tímidamente. 30C asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió malvadamente a 4. Mientras este los miraba alejarse incrédulo.

- Hey!! En serio se lo dijiste?? No lo creo ahora ni cuando los vi en el pasi… - 2 se callo completamente al darse cuenta de lo estaba apunto de decir… no quería que 4 se enterara de que el los vio en aquel pasillo, por protección y porque no quería que 4 lo llamara fisgón – Este… pues es genial que al fin se lo hayas dicho 4… 4?? - 2 comenzó a llamarlo pero el chico no respondía…

- Deja de decir chistes malos – comento 4 completamente distraído y sin quitar la mirada de donde estaban 3 y 30C hablando.

- Pero si yo no he dicho ningún chiste malo –exclamo 2 extrañado por el inesperado comentario – además si o hubiera contado… no hubiera sido malo… - 4 no dijo nada mas…

- "De que hablaran??" - se pregunto 4 a si mismo justo cuando 30C le sonrió a 3, una sonrisa mezclada con, quizás, furia y celos. El chico se acerco con 4 y cuando paso a un lado suyo le susurro algo que lo dejo frió

- 3 va a ser mía… - 4 se quedo paralizado y sin saber como reaccionar. Mientras 3, se había acercado y sonriente le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla…

- Podemos bailar?? – le pregunto y 4 asintió con la cabeza…

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK… **

- Como sabes lo que me dijo?? – pregunto 4 sorprendido

- No se exactamente lo que te dijo… pero por como reaccionaste cuando se te acerco… pienso que fue una amenaza… - 4 bajo la mirada – Fue eso, cierto??

- Me dijo que 3 iba a ser suya… - contesto, con cierta amargura en la voz…

- No importa lo que 30C te halla dicho… importa lo que 3 siente y créeme, ella te quiere mucho…

- Pero es…

- Solo confía en ella… - dijo 5, mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, como una hermana mayor a su hermanito. No lo pudo evitar más y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Mientras 4, un poco sorprendido por el inesperado abrazo de 5, le correspondió sintiéndose así con mucho más ánimo…

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, no crees?? - sugirió la chica tiempo después, limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro – Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano – 4 asintió sonriente. 5, con su taza de chocolate en una mano, le sonrió a 4 y se fue…

- Me vas a hacer mucha falta… Abby… - susurro el chico que veía como su consejera de toda la vida se alejaba…

De la nada un enorme río de soda salio disparada contra 4 haciendo que este, por el impacto, cayera al suelo. Completamente empapado el chico se levanto furioso y vio a los 7 hámsteres en el suelo revolcándose por la risa. Uno de ellos tenia una lata recién destapada de soda, 10 o quizás hasta 11 veces mas grande que una normal.

- ME LA VAN A PAGAR RATAS SIN COLA!! VAN A LAMENTAR POR TOMAR MIS SODAS!! LES VOY A DAR TANTAS PATADITAS QUE NO SE VAN A PODER SENTAR EN UN AÑO!! – Comenzó a gritar 4 histérico, mientras los perseguía quienes, muertos de risa, escapaban del enfurecido chico…

La morena caminaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos eufóricos de 4… Como los iba a extrañar!!

Dio un pequeño sorbo a su chocolate, esta vez quedando completamente complacida debido a que se encontraba a la temperatura perfecta. Decidida a ir a su habitación e intentar dormir, bajo con cuidado las escaleras que conectaban la cocina con el pasillo principal y se encamino a su destino.

Sus ojos poco a poco se comenzaban a cerrar y ella victoreo el hecho de que al fin podría dormir. Se detuvo por un instante y acerco la taza a su boca pero, de nuevo, un sonido llamo su atención pero esta vez no eran los gritos de 4 ni las risitas de los hámsteres. Esto era un sonido familiar como una especie de suspiro muy profundo. La chica no le quiso dar importancia, sobre todo ahora que había recuperado su sueño, así que siguió caminando pero escucho de nuevo el suspiro.

Volteo hacia donde se encontraba un largo y oscuro pasillo el cual solo era iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que lograba entrar por las pocas ventanas. Ahí logro divisar una sombra que, debido a la escasa luz que había, tardo en reconocer.

- Wow, ni siquiera 3 suspira de esa manera – comento 5 en forma burlona para llamar la atención del chico – Te ocurre algo?? – pregunto, ya mas seriamente

2, que miraba distraído por una ventana, volteo sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su amiga…

- 5 que haces aquí?? No deberías de estar dormida??

- Eso mismo debería de preguntarte yo… Dime que te ocurre??

- A mi?? – 5 asintió con la cabeza – A mi no me ocurre nada – contesto 2 bajando un poco la mirada

- La gente no suspira de esa manera por nada – el chico se dio cuenta de la mirada decidida de su compañera y sabia perfectamente que ella no lo iba dejar en paz hasta que le dijera lo que en realidad le ocurría.

- Prometes que no se lo vas a decir a nadie??

- Vamos, sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí… además cuando le he dicho a alguien sobre ese pequeño accidente que tuviste en la escuela hace 1 año…

- OK, OK… Tienes razón, no tienes porque recordarme ese horrible día – dijo 2, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas – Por cierto… gracias otra vez por llevarme los pantalones secos, evitaste que pasara la mayor vergüenza de mi vida…

- Jajajajaja… de nada, en serio no fue gran problema… además no sabes como me alegraste ese día – comento la chica esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras intentaba contener la risa – Pero no intentes desviar el tema… que pasa??

- No te vayas a alterar pero… creo que me gusta 86 – susurro 2

- Lo siento, no escuche…

- Que me gusta 86… - dijo un poco más fuerte

- No te entiendo

- QUE ME GUSTA 86!! – el chico se tapo la boca rápidamente y espero la reacción de 5, a lo cual ella sonrió.

- Ves, que te costaba decirlo en voz alta

- Me habías escuchado?? – pregunto 2 realmente furioso

- Si… solo quería que lo dijeras en voz alta… - 2 le lanzo una mirada asesina – pero aun no entiendo porque el suspiro – el chico bajo la mirada

- Tengo miedo…

- Miedo?? Porque??

- Es que en la fiesta 86 se comporto muy linda conmigo como nunca lo había echo pero… tengo miedo de que solo haya sido una fase y de que no vuelva a suceder…

- Déjame darte un consejo… ni tu ni yo conocemos a la verdadera Fanny. Sabemos como es 86, pero no Fanny… Quizás sea una persona con doble personalidad, que con algo relacionado con KND es una chica gritona y mandona pero en otro tipo de ambientes es alguien más linda y dulce… Mi consejo es que salgas con ella e intentes conocer a la verdadera Fanny…

- Pensaba invitarla al cine… pero no estaba muy seguro de que la iba pasar tan bien con ella como ahora

- Atrévete e invítala… créeme, es mucho mejor arriesgarse que después arrepentirse y pasar el día pensando como pudo haber sido…

- Si… tienes razón… - la cara de 2 se ilumino y repentinamente abrazo a 5 – Muchas Gracias!! – dijo el chico alejándose alegremente – "No sabes cuanto voy a extrañar tu ayuda" – pensó…

5 miro como se alejaba mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mezclada con melancolía. Acerco la taza a su boca y dio un pequeño sorbo el cual escupió al instante…

- Detesto el chocolate frió – exclamo viendo con enojo su taza…

El chico corrió alegremente después de su reconfortable plática con 5 sin percatarse de la dirección que había tomado. Se encontraba demasiado concentrado analizando la forma perfecta de invitar a 86 sin que tuviera que correr el riesgo de morir en el intento. Pero algo lo detuvo.

En un lugar cercano a donde el se encontraba se escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose, quizás algo de vidrio o cerámica.

**- **Cinco… - susurro al percatarse que el sonido provenía de las escaleras las cuales llevaban hacia la cocina, lugar hacia donde se había dirigido 5. Sin perder tiempo corrió rápidamente… - Que ocu… - el chico se quedo completamente pasmado al ver aquella escena. Podía haberse imaginado cualquier cosa, cualquiera menos eso…

1 abrazaba de la cintura a 5 y ambos tenían sus rostros a solo milímetros de distancia, apunto de besarse…

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA...**

En serio quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en continuarlo... pero es que en estos ultimos meses me han pasado muchas cosas que habian causado que me deprimiera y a mi en verdad no me sirve estar deprimida para escribir ya que casi no tengo animos de hacer nada...  
Tambien quisiera agradecer todos sus mensajes ya que me han dado animos para seguir escribiendo... En serio... **GRACIAS!! Y AHI DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CONTINUA TRASMICION...**

**FLASH BLACK:**

A pesar de que llevaba ya varias horas intentando inútilmente lograr conciliar el sueño, aun no perdía las esperanzas de que tarde o temprano lograría dormir. Aunque el hecho de dar mil vueltas sobre su cama o contar ovejas no le estaba brindando mucha ayuda; sobretodo, cuando cada vez que cerraba los ojos, dentro de su cabeza se podía escuchar un eco interminable de voces que repetían un solo nombre. Nombre que no tardaría mucho en sacarlo de juicio.

Viéndose en la situación que se encontraba el chico opto por caminar un rato, esperando que eso tuviera mejores resultados que solo estar dando vueltas en la cama. Así, camino sin rumbo por la Casa del Árbol por un pequeño rato.

Por mas que lo intento, por mas que lucho contra su propia mente, nada le sirvió para poderse sacar ese nombre de su cabeza y al fin poder descansar.

Pero… porque le estaba dando tanta importancia?? Que tal si ese chico era solo un simple amigo de 5 que no había podido ir a la fiesta y que por esa razón le había llamado… Además nada le aseguraba de que a ella le gustara, así que no había razón por que dramatizar, porque ponerse celoso, porque ahogarse en un simple vaso con agua…

Y seguramente si ese chico le gustara de alguna forma a 5, el hubiera sido el primero en enterarse; porque durante esos últimos meses 1 había tenido la función de ser el confesor personal de ella, sobretodo ahora que estaba a solo poco tiempo de convertirse en adolescente y que todos esos cambios emocionales que eso conllevan le daban la necesidad de tener que hablar con alguien que no fuera un miembro de su familia, y que mejor opción que uno de sus mejores amigos.

El repentino cambio de roles le pareció un poco raro e incomodo al principio, pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose y gustándole el hecho de que "la callada" 5, que solo solía hablar para dar soluciones a problemas o buenos consejos, se abriera plenamente ante el dándole la oportunidad de conocer a la verdadera Abigail, la Abigail de la cual se enamoro…

- No deberías de estar ya dormida?? – le pregunto a la morena, la cual subía las escaleras un poco molesta. Ella volteo sin sorpresa alguna por haber escuchado la voz de 1

- Vaya!! – Exclamo, notándose cierta molestia en su voz – al parecer nadie puede dormir esta noche

- Porque lo dices?? – pregunto confundido el chico

- Por nada… solo pensé en voz alta… - contesto

1 comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras acercándose a donde se encontraba 5. Ella solo lo espero en silencio.

El chico vacilo un poco, pensando en que tal vez no era el momento apropiado para aclarar su duda, pero la curiosidad le gano la batalla y antes de que se diera cuenta la pregunta ya se había escapado por sus labios…

- Quien es Leonardo?? – ambos chicos reaccionaron con sorpresa, 5 por la pregunta que había escuchado y 1 por haberse atrevido a formularla

- Ehm… Leo… nar… do?? – la chica comenzó a titubear

- Pero si deseas, no me lo digas – comento 1 al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga. Sonrío y sin decir nada mas comenzó a bajar las escaleras

- Espera!! – 5 lo detuvo sujetándolo de la mano – No es eso, es solo que me sorprendió un poco tu pregunta y… Leonardo es un amigo que llamo para felicitarme

- Lo conozco?? – 5 sonrío

- Si… pero seguramente no lo recuerdas… - 1 quedo pensativo intentando recordar a alguien con ese nombre, pero sencillamente no le resultaba familiar

- Estas seguro de que lo conozco?? – pregunto impaciente a su amiga quien se encontraba unos escalones arriba de el

- Claro!! Pero como dije: Seguramente no lo recuerdas, así que no te quemes el cerebro pensando y ve a dormir – sugirió la chica y continuo subiendo las escaleras seguida de 1, el cual no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda, duda que era mucho mayor que la anterior.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron al escuchar tan cerca unos gritos amenazadores y al voltear notaron 7 pequeños hámster que eran perseguidos por un joven rubio.

5 solo hizo un gesto negativo y con una sonrisa siguió su trayectoria mientras que 1 miraba enojado como el chico subía rápidamente las escaleras persiguiendo a los hámsters, quizás por el alboroto que estaba causando y que eso podría ocasionar que despertara a los otros dos residentes de la Casa del Árbol, que según 1, se encontraban dormidos.

Antes de que la morena subiera el último escalón, los hámsters pasaron rápidamente por sus pies ocasionando que ella perdiera levemente el equilibrio. Seguidamente, 4 pasó a su lado dándole un pequeño empujón con el brazo.

Ella soltó la taza que tenia en su mano, intentando de cualquier modo sujetarse para no caer.

- Cinco!! – 1 corrió a su auxilio y logro tomarla por uno de sus brazos jalándola hacia el, quedando "inevitablemente" abrazados.

Segundo después, 5 reacciono ante el hecho de que no había caído y que el chico que la había salvado aun la sujetaba fuertemente.

Ella volteo para pedirle a 1 que la soltara, porque el contacto tan cercano que tenia con su líder la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa; pero al voltear no pudo ser capaz de articular una sola palabra debido a que el se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro, al parecer, con la sola intención de besarla…

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK…**

La voz de 2 llamo la atención de sus amigos quienes, de golpe, despertaron de ese maravilloso sueño que no pudieron completar alejándose rápidamente entre ellos y cubriéndose de alguna forma sus sonrojados rostros.

Ninguno de los dos podía comprender lo que habían estado apunto de hacer y peor aun, no podían creerlo. Para ellos, en esos momentos, era sumamente difícil poder diferenciar si eso era uno más de sus locos pero hermosos sueños o la simple realidad. Si, definitivamente era la realidad.

La morena bajo un poco su gorra evitando así que alguien notase el sonrojo de sus mejillas…

- Será mejor que recoja los restos de la taza – comento seriamente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada

- Espera… - 1 la sujeto de la mano ocasionando que el sonrojo de los dos incrementara – Yo… me… ocupo… de eso… Tu… ve… a… dor…. mir… - sugirió nerviosamente. La chica noto como la mano de el temblaba incontrolablemente.

- Si, claro – y sin decir nada mas soltó su mano de la de el y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, ignorando por completo a 2 quien miraba con confusión lo que ocurría mientras que por dentro la culpa lo comía por haberlos interrumpirlos.

- Lo siento – se disculpo ante su líder – no era mi intención interrumpirlos… Pero aun no puedo creer que al fin se lo hallas dicho y…

- No se lo dije… - comento 1 cabizbajo, con su mirada llena de confusión y tristeza

- A no?? Pero entonces, porque estaban a punto de… besarse??

- No se!! - el chico se sentó con frustración en uno de los escalones mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro – no lo se… no lo se… Es solo que ella estaba apunto de caer, yo solo la sostuve y… - se detuvo por un instante y cerrando los ojos comenzó a analizar detenidamente aquellos momentos, a tal grado, que logro revivirlos a la perfección.

Logro sentir de nuevo la calidez, la piel y la respiración de 5 sobre toda su anatomía y la sensación tan placentera y agradable que eso había conllevado. Logro también recordar la forma en la cual se había perdido en esos hermosos ojos cafés (??) ocasionando que de manera involuntaria el chico diera paso a cumplir con uno de sus mas grandes anhelos… El besar a 5

– Sus lindos ojos me hipnotizaron de tal forma que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que escuche tu voz…

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Sus ojos demostraban que su alma sufría. En ellos se podía reflejar una profunda tristeza. Sus puños los apretaba con rabia mientras el rencor evitaba de cualquier forma que una sola lágrima se hiciera presente en su rostro a pesar de que eso era lo que más deseaba.

Pero como era posible sentirse así de miserable cuando tan solo unos minutos antes uno de sus sueños mas profundos estuvo a punto de hacerse realidad?? No debería de encontrarse emocionada, alegre, feliz??

Quizás se encontraba de esa forma debido a que al fin y al cabo su sueño se había visto lamentablemente truncado, pero aunque pareciera lo más obvio… no era eso…

La razón por la cual esos sentimientos se habían hecho presentes en la chica era precisamente que su sueño estuvo a punto de hacerse realidad…

Porque 1 le tenia que hacer eso?? Porque precisamente hasta ahora?? Porque a tan solo unas horas de su destitución?? Teniendo tantos años, tantos meses, tantos días… porque hasta ahora 1 se había fijado en ella?? Porque apenas se había decidido??

A pesar de que ese siempre había sido su sueño ya no le encontraba sentido de que sucediera, es mas, ya no lo deseaba…

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Su duda era grande al igual que su arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento por haber olvidado por completo que su mejor amiga iba dejar de serlo. Su emoción había si tan grande esa noche, que simplemente lo había olvidado.

Por eso se encontraba frente a su puerta, a altas horas de la madrugada sin poder decidir si era apropiado tocar. Que tal si la despertaba y ella se molestaba por ello?? Deseaba mucho pasar esas ultimas horas con ella, sabiendo perfectamente que en la mañana no podría, pero al parecer tendría que pagar las consecuencias de su olvido.

Decidió no tocar y dejarla descansar. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus tristes ojos, mientras se alejaba de la habitación de 5.

- Kuki?? – esa voz la conocía a la perfección y se sorprendió que estuviera diciendo su nombre.

Volteo rápidamente y la vio parada frente a ella. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ella, abrazándola y rompiendo en llanto…

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA...**

Y que pensaron?? Que asi de facil iba a dejar que se dieran un beso?? Pues no!! Muajajajajajajajajaja (Que mala soy!! Tardo años en continuarlo y cuando al fin lo hago, no les doy lo que quieren) Pero tranquis, algun dia lo van a poder leer... (o no??) Muajajajajajaja!!

PD: MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!! SON LOS QUE ME INSPIRAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!!  
PD2: Estoy de vacaciones, por lo que espero en este tiempo poder avanzar algo en la historia, ya que como entro a la prepa no creo que tenga mucho tiempo, pero aun asi voy a seguir escribiendo!! Siempre y caundo me sigan hechando animos con sus comentarios!!

PD3: Tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia Hechicero y estoy segura que lo hiciste porque en algunos de los capitulos (no recuerdo cual) puse que no incluria a Mauricio en la historia, pero cuando lo pense mejor me di cuenta que seria un gran error no hacerlo; asi que tranquilos... de que Mauricio aparece... aparece...


	9. Chapter 9

**Para quienes se preguntaban: "Quien diablo es Leonardo??", en este capitulo lo van a descubrir...**

** CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION**

**CASA DEL ÁRBOL, SECTOR V – 4:28 A.M.**

Aquel abrazo la tomo por sorpresa y más cuando 3 rompió en llanto en sus brazos.

- 3 que te pasa?? Que ocurre?? Porque lloras?? - preguntaba la morena realmente preocupada.

Su amiga solo lloraba en silencio y la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, como si deseara que no se fuera. 5 opto por esperar a que 3 se tranquilizara y que por ella misma le contara la razón por la cual se encontraba si, a pesar de que por dentro ver así a su amiga le rompía el corazón.

- Lo… siento… - dijo al fin 3, logrando controlarse. 5 se separo de ella y la miro con confusión.

- Por que te disculpas??

- Por ser tan egoísta… Por lo ocurrido con 4 olvide por completo que tú ya no vas a estar aquí, con nosotros y… - nuevamente el llanto se hizo presente en la chica, ocasionando que no pudiera continuar. 5 sonrío tiernamente y varias lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- No seas tontita – exclamo con cierta dulzura en su voz, abrazando fuertemente a su amiga – No tienes nada por lo cual sentirte culpable. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy… Así que deja de sentir culpa.

- Pero…

- Pero nada 3, pero nada… - ambas chicas guardaron silencio y continuaron así, abrazadas tiernamente, durante varios minutos mas…

- Abby??

- Si, dime.

- Te quiero mucho…

- Y yo a ti Kuki…

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS****…**

**BASE LUNAR – 10:15 A.M.**

No podían creer que ese día tan odiado al fin había llegado, no podían creer que en esos momentos estuvieran caminando hacia la Cámara de Destitución en donde tendrían que decirle adiós a su compañera, adiós a su amiga…

Los cinco chicos del Sector V caminaban con tristeza y nostalgia pidiendo mas que nada que eso solo fuera un mal sueño; un mal sueño del que pronto despertarían y que al hacerlo se darían cuenta de que ese día aun se encontraba muy lejos de que sucediera; pero cada paso que daban no solo los acercaba a la Cámara de Destitución, sino a la cruel realidad de que pronto su amiga se convertiría en su enemiga.

En su trayectoria los escoltaban dos guardias de la Base Lunar que seguían de cerca a numero 5 tratando de evitar que se repitiera la historia de hace algunos años, la historia que involucraba a una tal Cree Lincoln.

Ambos, que durante todo el trayecto se habían encontrado a lado de la chica para vigilar sus movimientos, repentinamente tomaron la delantera, dejándola atrás y dándole la oportunidad al líder del Sector hablar con ella.

1 estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía, decisión que había tomado horas atrás después de estar apunto de besarla. Ese suceso le había devuelto el valor que había perdido la noche anterior al verse interrumpido cada vez que intentaba decírselo. Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo.

- Espera – exclamo tomándola de la mano para que dejara de caminar – Te pido que me escuches… Que escuches lo que toda la noche intente decirte…

- 1 no creo que…

- Por favor!! Escucha!! Lo que te he querido decir y que lamento no haberlo hecho, es que… yo…

- Vamos!! Rápido 5!! – grito uno de los guardias desde unos metros adelante – 362 y 86 te esperan!!

- Lo siento 1 – comento 5 con tristeza – Pero ya no tiene sentido que me lo digas… - Dicho esto la chica continuo su camino dejando atrás a 1 quien miraba incrédulo como se alejaba y no solo por lo que la chica había acabado de decir, sino también porque nuevamente había estado apunto de decírselo, nuevamente lo habían interrumpido.

Una gran frustración comenzó a acumularse en el cuerpo del chico, el cual golpeo con furia una de las paredes de acero del pasillo por el cual caminaba…

- Porque?? Porque no pude?? – se preguntaba así mismo sumamente dolido

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Miren lo que tenemos aquí… Al parecer Nigel no pudo decírsele a mi tonta hermana lo que siente por ella… Ja!! Pobre idiota – el chico volteo con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de la adolescente. No creía que se hiciera presente de esa forma…

- Que haces tu aquí?? – pregunto de forma amenazante hacia la chica, quien era acompañada por otros dos adolescentes

- Creo que ya te lo has de imaginar… He estado esperando y planeando este día durante mucho tiempo…

- Pues yo no te voy a permitir que logres tu plan Cree… - la adolescente se comenzó a reír seguida de sus dos acompañantes, algo que enfureció mucho más a 1

- Pues ya lo veremos…

**CAMARA DE DESTITUCION – 10:30 ****A.M**.

Todos los presentes guardaban silencio esperando a que la morena les dedicara unas palabras de despedida.

3 intentaba de cualquier forma contener su llanto convirtiéndolo solo en pequeños sollozos. A su lado se encontraba su novio, el chico rubio del grupo quien la abrazaba tiernamente mientras le susurraba palabras de ánimo.

Por otro lado, 2 solo se encontraba en silencio mirando con preocupación el asiento vacío que estaba a su lado.

-"Donde estará 1??" – se preguntaba el chico en su mente

Extrañamente, esa misma pregunta se comenzaba a formular en la cabeza de la morena, quien miraba detenidamente la puerta de entrada con la esperanza de que 1 cruzara por ella.

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA BASE LUNAR – 10:31 A.M.**

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Al parecer alguien lo había golpeado mientras hablaba con Cree, dejándolo inconciente. Intento levantarse pero le fue completamente imposible debido a que se encontraba fuertemente sujetado a una fría mesa de acero.

Con la poca movilidad que el chico tenia en sus brazos, busco con desesperación algún arma que le sirviera para salir de ahí…

- Busca todo lo que quieras, pero no creo que encuentres algo de utilidad – 1 rápidamente comenzó a buscar el lugar de origen de aquella voz logrando divisar una silueta la cual, seguramente, era de un adolescente.

- Quien eres tu?? – pregunto el chico con furia intentando inútilmente distinguir la silueta, debido a la tenue luz que había

- El que debe de evitar que escapes – dijo la voz acercándose poco a poco a la parte más iluminada de la habitación dándole la oportunidad a 1 para lograr distinguirla – cosa que será imposible para ti, debido a que te quitamos todas tus armas mientras te encontrabas inconsciente

Y 1 estaba en lo cierto. La silueta era la de un adolescente, un adolescente que no había visto anteriormente. Era muy delgado, cabello corto y castaño, tez blanca, con la altura promedio de un adolescente de 15 años y la cara completamente llena de espinillas.

El miro con malicia a 1 y quito una manta dejándole ver al chico todas sus preciadas armas que le habían quitado.

- Te dije que te habíamos quitado todas… - comento el adolescente con un tono de supremacía al notar como 1 lo miraba con rabia

Seguidamente, tomo una de las armas del chico y comenzó a mofarse de ella, fanfarroneando que su tecnología era mil veces mejor. Después, con la sola intención de enfurecer aun más a 1, comenzó a destruirlas una por una…

El joven líder intento ignorar al adolescente y concentrar su mente en encontrar alguna forma de salir de ahí. Después de todo, si aun lo mantenían prisionero eso quería decir que el ataque de Cree aun no se llevaba a cabo y que aun tenía la oportunidad de detenerla…

- Quien está ahí?? – pregunto el adolescente al escuchar un ruido, deteniendo su muy divertida labor.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, el adolescente se acerco con precaución hacia el lugar proveniente del ruido perdiéndose así en la oscuridad. Segundos después se pudo escuchar el perfecto sonido de un S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. al dar un golpe.

1 se sintió sumamente aliviado al escucharlo y más cuando una silueta de menor tamaño que la del adolescente emergió de las sombras. Al parecer se habían percatado de su ausencia y de la presencia de las fuerzas de adolescencia de Cree.

Pero esas ideas desaparecieron por completo de su mente cuando, el que aparecer era su salvador, encendió la luz por completo mostrando un rostro que no parecía ser de ningún agente de KND o por lo menos no uno que el conociera.

- Quien eres tú?? - pregunto 1 a su salvador, quien lo miro con una sonrisa

- Llámame Leonardo… - contesto, mientras sacaba un pequeño laser y lo dirigía hacia las vigas que mantenían a 1 prisionero

- Leonardo?? Eres amigo de 5, verdad?? – el chico miro con sorpresa a 1, quizás porque sabía algo que no debería de saber. Sin decir nada, asintió con la cabeza y continúo cortando las vigas – No sabía que eras un Chico del Barrio….

- No lo soy… - aclaro con seriedad, terminando de cortar la ultima viga – Listo!! Eres libre!! Ahora será mejor que te…

- No lo eres?? Entonces porque tienes algo de nuestro armamento??

- Mira, no hay tiempo para explicarte… Cree está a punto de dar su golpe y tú tienes que evitarlo…

1 lo miro con confusión deseando saber la razón por la cual él le había ayudado a escapar y porque, al parecer, no lo ayudaría a detener a Cree. Pero decidió tragarse su curiosidad y alejarse rápidamente del lugar, sobre todo cuando escucho una fuerte explosión.

- Espera!! - le grito Leonardo – Esto es tuyo – dijo lanzándole el laser y el S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R que portaba – Los tome cuando el adolescente no miraba…

- Gracias… - exclamo 1 y continúo corriendo

Leonardo, quien lo miraba alejarse, presiono un pequeño botón que se encontraba en su pecho ocasionando que su anatomía cambiara… de la de un niño de 11 años a la de un adolescente de 15…

**CAMARA DE DESTITUCION – 10:36 A.M.**

- Feliz Cumpleaños 5… - dijo con tristeza 86 mientras colocaba en la mesa un pequeño pastel con 2 velas que formaban el tan odiado numero "13".

La morena se levanto de su asiento después de haberles dedicado unas palabras de despedida a sus amigos, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la puerta y perdiendo las últimas esperanzas que le quedaban, apago las velas…

- Acompáñame Abby… - la chica siguió a 86 hacia la cámara que terminaría con ese sueño, el sueño de ser un agente de KND…

5 miro por última vez a sus amigos dando un gran suspiro y continuando con su trayectoria, la cual fue detenida debido a una fuerte explosión que se escucho en el lugar…

- Cree…

**FLASH BLACK:**

5 tomo el teléfono y salió lo más rápido que pudo del balcón, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los pasillos que más se encontraban alejados del ruido de la fiesta…

- Sabes que es muy peligroso que me llames… - contesto la chica en el teléfono

- Un "Hola" también hubiera estado bien – exclamo en forma de burla la voz del teléfono – Lo se… pero es solo que no pude soportar las ganas de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños… Feliz Cumpleaños Abby!!

- Mi cumpleaños es mañana…

- Crees que no lo se?? Pero como mañana es tu destitución, pensé que sería buena idea llamar hoy…

- Gracias… Pero sé que no te hubieras arriesgado a llamarme solo para felicitarme…

- Te lo imaginaras... Tu hermana planea evitar que te borren la memoria y así poder utilizar la información que podrías proporcionarle… Confía en que no te negaras a ayudarla… Abby, quiero que me prometas que sin importar lo que pase no vas a permitir que te borren la memoria… - la morena guardo silencio – Abby, prométemelo!!

- Gracias por el aviso Mauricio… digo, Leonardo…

- Abby!! No cuel… - la chica dio un gran suspiro y seguidamente apago el teléfono guardando silencio durante unos minutos, pensando…

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK…**

Volteo rápidamente al escuchar la explosión y su vista se vio nublada debido a una gran nube de polvo que cubría el lugar. Poco a poco pudo distinguir lo que ocurría: varios agentes, entre ellos sus amigos, luchaban contra algunos adolescentes.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanita!! – exclamo con alegría una voz a sus espaldas – No sabes cuánto deseaba que llegara este grandioso día!!

- Lo mismo dijiste cuando me gradué de KND – Cree sonrió

- Esas son cosas del pasado… Ahora dime… - la chica le estiro un brazo – vendrás conmigo??

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA**

**Y nuevamente... disculpen la tardanza... Pero es que mis vacaciones me duraron muy poco, alcanze a acabar de escribir este capitulo en borrador antes de que terminaran pero lo que ya no alcanze hacer fue pasarlo a la computadora... Y como me han dejado mucha tarea (casi toda en computadora) solia terminar cansada y sin ganas de seguir usandola...**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!!!**

**Nuevamente... DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA!!!**

**Pero como ven, no tengo ni la mas minima intencion de dejar estancado este fic... y mucho menos ahora que solo faltan como 3 capitulos (o mas... XD). Asi que tengan la fe de que, aunque tarde dias, meses o años; voy a terminar este fic!!!**

**PD: Un agradecimiento especial para Sango!!! Por aportar ideas creativas sobre lo que va a ocurrir con 3 y 4... **

**GRACIAS NIÑA!!!**

**CONTINÚA**** TRANSMICION…**

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES…**

Solo eso necesitaba para callarlo; unas palabras hirientes y una fuerte cachetada. Después, simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejo lo más rápidamente que sus esbeltas piernas se lo permitieron; sin poder evitar que varias lagrimas, llenas de dolor e indignación, resbalaran por sus, ahora, pálidas mejillas.

Mientras, el chico solo la veía alejarse, con una mano en su mejilla ahora enrojecida por la cachetada e intentando poner en orden sus ideas sin poder comprender la actitud que su novia había tomado, la cual había sido completamente diferente a lo que él esperaba. Solo hasta que al fin su ego le permitió aceptar el hecho de que quizás había llevado sus celos demasiado lejos hasta llegar al punto de haber lastimado a la persona que más amaba.

Se sintió en ese momento como un ser despreciable que no merecía tener a aquella sincera y linda criatura a su lado.

Pero… qué hacer en ese momento??? Se preguntaba el chico una y otra vez mientras su culpa aumentaba. Eran en esos momentos cuando mas extrañaba la presencia y los consejos de su "hermana mayor", de su amiga, de su compañera, de Abby…

Cerros los ojos y suspiro, al fin quitando la mano de su mejilla.

- Ella merece a alguien mejor que yo… No queda otra opción… - se estremeció ante tal idea, sufriendo una desesperante combinación de dolor y culpa, pero ya había tomado una decisión

– "Eso será lo mejor para ella… - pensó – aunque no sea lo mejor para mi"

**FLASH BLACK**

**CAMARA DE DESTITUCION – 10:****38 A.M**

- Vendrás conmigo hermanita??? – pregunto dulcemente Cree, mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos hacia su hermana.

Ella solo guardo silencio.

- Vaya!!! - exclamo ofendida– No puedo creer que vas a permitir que te borren la memoria!!! Si vienes conmigo, yo no voy a permitir que eso ocurra.

- Si voy contigo… - 5 vacilo un poco antes de continuar hablando – eso no querrá decir que vaya a unirme a los adolescentes…

- Los vas a continuar ayudando??? – pregunto Cree incrédula – Por favor!!! Mira!!! - la chica tomo bruscamente la cabeza de su hermana obligándola a centrar la vista en sus amigos

- Ellos saben que estoy aquí – continúo – pero a pesar de eso no hacen ni el más mínimo intento de acercarse para detenerme… En lugar de eso solo están ahí, peleando en el mismo sitio… Y sabes porque??? Porque ellos ya aceptaron el hecho de que tu eres ya una adolescente y de que tarde o temprano van a tener que luchan contra ti … - una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro – Después de todo, los chicos nunca han confiado en los adolescentes, sin importar que sean amigos… o familia…

Nuevamente giro con fuerza la cabeza de la morena para que esta vez la mirara a ella

– Y… ahora que dices???

**PASILLO QUE CONECTA A LA CAMARA DE DESTITUCION ****– 10:39 A.M.**

Se detuvo ante la gran puerta de metal que, cerrada, resguardaba los sonidos que anunciaban que una batalla se llevaba a cabo. La miro por un segundo y soltando un profundo suspiro la abrió con una fuerte patada rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Su respiración se dificulto, al igual que su vista, debido a una gran masa de polvo que salió dirigida hacia él justo al abrir la puerta. Se tapo la boca rápidamente y comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco, caminando cuidadosamente y esquivando con precaución y con gran habilidad cualquier rayo laser que apareciera de la nada e intentando, inútilmente, diferenciar algo más que no fueran esos rayos multicolores que salían disparados de un lado a otro.

- No huyas!!! Todavía falta que te de tu dosis de pataditas!!! – reconoció esa voz al instante y la siguió a través de la neblina

- 4!!! 4!!! Donde… - el cayo inevitablemente tras un estrepitoso choque con un chico de rubia cabellera, quien también se vio tirado en el suelo.

- Muy bien!!! Esto sí que lo vas a… - hizo una pausa y lo mira sorprendido – 1??? Pero donde diablos estabas??? Que no ves que…

- 5!!! - menciono 1 rápidamente al mismo instante que se ponía de pie y tomaba a 4 con ambas manos

- Que??? – pregunto 4 confundido

- 5… Donde esta???

- Ella… no lo se… Se dirigía a la Cámara antes de que esto comenzara y… Rayos!!! Esta cosa no deja ver nada!!! – repentinamente un adolescente se abalanzo sobre 4 comenzando así una pelea a mano limpia entre ambos.

1 cambio su dirección a donde suponía que se encontraba la Cámara de Destitución confiando plenamente en que 4 podría sacar de la batalla a ese adolescente fácilmente. Además, debía de cumplir una promesa.

- RETIRADA!!! - grito otro adolescente, que se encontraba junto a él, con una gran fuerza ocasionando que sus tímpanos estuvieran a punto de estallar.

Los adolescentes comenzaron a abandonar con rapidez sus batallas abriéndose pasa desesperadamente entre la densa masa de polvo, chocando de vez en cuando entre ellos o contra algunos agentes.

Repentinamente todo quedo en silencio, después de varios segundos de confuso desorden. La masa de polvo comenzó poco a poco a desvanecerse mostrando el escenario donde antes se había estado librando una batalla, pero donde ahora solo quedaban chicos del bando defensor mostrando en sus rostros una gran incógnita: Habían ganado o habían perdido???

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

**-**Cuando el polvo se disipo, no había rastro alguno de los adolescentes; no había rastro alguno de 5… Era obvio que habíamos perdido; era obvio que había llegado demasiado tarde…

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL ARTICO**

- Claro, pero si no te importa… voy a llegar tarde.

- Ah cierto!!! Tu reunión con Cree. Lo siento, lo olvide por completo. Pero tranquila, no creo que ella se vaya a molestar contigo – la chica de cabello rubio le dedico una amplia sonrisa, mostrando una dentadura blanca y perfecta.

- Lo sé, eso es lo malo – la morena se detuvo por unos instantes dándole la oportunidad de que su compañera alcanzara su paso – Estaba tan acostumbrada de que ambas nos llevaremos muy mal, que ahora que actúa como una hermana… es raro y… asusta… - su acompañante soltó una carcajada y se abalanzo sobre su brazo, acurrucándose en el.

- Ocurre algo??? Te lastime??? – pregunto al notar como la morena hacia un gesto de dolor.

- No, no Alice. No paso nada. Además, mi brazo lastimado es el otro.

- Segura??? - Abby asintió

- Bien!!! Ahora me vas a decir tu plan??? Si??? Si??? Si??? – Alice comenzó a brincar mientras le lanzaba a la chica miradas de suplica

- Lo siento, pero no… Necesito primero que Cree lo vea y…

- Por favor!!! - suplico de forma desesperada – Por favor!!! Por favor!!!

- No!!!

- Y que tal a mi??? - una voz masculina llamo su atención

- Mauricio!!! – dijo Alice con entusiasmo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con alegría. Abby suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, no me lo digas. Pero me debes una charla y creo que ya es hora de cobrarla.

- Si… pero resulta que tengo que reunirme con Cree y ya voy tarde. Así que si no te importa… - la chica dio media vuelta, jalando por el brazo a Alice.

- Alice – la llamo en tono de orden. Ella paró en seco y lo miro con una enorme sonrisa.

- Si???

- Ve con Cree y dile que voy a secuestrar a Abby por unos minutos y que quizás llegue algo tarde.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Abby

- Claro!!! - Alice hizo un saludo militar y después se fue dando pequeños saltos por todo el largo pasillo.

- Vaya; esa chica quizás sea adolescente, pero aun tiene alma niña.

- Si… - susurro Abby mientras desviaba la mirada llena de tristeza.

- Ven – ordeno Mauricio con voz baja. Abby suspiro y lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio, aumentando a cada paso la tensión en la atmosfera. Abby sabia a la perfección sobre de que trataría la plática que llevaría a cabo con Mauricio, sobre lo peligroso que sería hacerlo con varias cámaras vigilando sus movimientos y sobre todo lo imprudente que el chico había actuado últimamente. Tendría que actuar fría e indiferente si quería continuar siendo discreta.

Mauricio se detuvo en seco frente a una puerta que, a diferencia de todas las demás, era la única que lo parecía.

Todas eran de un oscuro y fuerte acero que se camuflajeaban a la perfección, haciendo parecer una parte más de la inmensa pared metálica y que solo podrían ser encontradas por aquellos que memorizaran su localización; lo que creaba un problema notable a los nuevos ingresados.

En cambio, esa puerta, era de una fina madera en donde en la parte superior había una ventana de cristal que abarcaba un tercio de la misma y que estaba cubierta por una gruesa cortina negra; además de que esta si tenía perilla.

Mauricio giro la perilla con extrema delicadeza abriendo la puerta de igual manera. La detuvo por un instante, permitiendo así que Abby entrara primero.

La habitación era pequeña y oscura, pero había suficiente luz para distinguir las estanterías que se extendían a lo largo y cada uno de los productos de limpieza que las ocupaban.

- Así que… el cuarto de limpieza??? - pregunto Abby enarcando una ceja. Mauricio entro y cerró la puerta, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

- No hay cámaras en este lugar, así que podremos hablar…

- Que??? Eso es imposible!!! - ella lo miro con incredulidad – En todas los lugares de aquí hay cámaras!!! Hasta en los baños hay!!!

- En todos… excepto en este cuarto. Es un secreto que solo los que se encuentran en altos rangos lo conocen. Aquí… - Mauricio se detuvo unos instantes, buscando las palabras adecuadas – digamos que aquí los adolescentes pasan tiempo de calidad con su pareja… Si sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Oh… Si…

- Por eso es que no hay cámaras aquí. Ellos desean un poco de privacidad. – Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa tímida.

- Y… bien??? – pregunto Abby al cabo de varios minutos de incomodo silencio.

- Bueno, yo… - una ola de pánico se reflejo por su rostro, pero después de dar un profundo suspiro recobro la compostura y adopto una expresión seria y severa – Por qué no entraste a la cámara cuando tuviste la oportunidad??? Por que aceptaste unirte a esto??? Te advertí lo de tu hermana… y aun así no hiciste nada??? Pero claro!!! Ahora hasta diseñas un plan!!! – su voz fue aumentando de noto conforme hablaba.

- Y el punto es…

- El punto es que estas traicionando a KND, pero más importante… estas traicionando a tus amigos!!! Cuando lo pudiste haber evitado!!!

- Vaya, ahora resulta que una traición que todo el mundo daba por hecha es peor que, por imprudencias, el mundo descubra uno de los más grandes secretos que ha guardado una organización??? – Mauricio la miro confundido.

- A que te refieres???

- A que cierto chico ha estado haciendo llamadas a números que no debía y ayudando a otros que no estaban en peligro solo para que ellos evitaran algo que era inevitable…

- Como… sabes lo de 1??? – pregunto el chico notándose una nota de pánico en su voz.

- Mauricio, estan a casi nada de descubrir que eras un agente en cubierto y tú te preocupas porque no entre a esa estúpida cámara??? o porque no hice caso de tu advertencia??? Yo sé lo que hago, confía en mí. Solo dedícate a cuidar tu propio trasero y déjame en paz.

- Que confié en ti??? Lo siento, pero la última vez que escuche eso fue de tu hermana; y tu y yo sabes a la perfección lo que ocurrió…

- Entonces no confíes en mi!!! No me importa…

**TRANSMCICION INTERRUMPIDA...**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CONTINÚA**** TRANSMICION**

- Lo lamento mucho 1, pero no creo que sea necesario llegar a tal extremo – le repuso la chica, aun sin creer la petición que el joven líder le había hecho.

- Lo puedes hacer si o no??? – pregunto tajantemente

- Como Líder Supremo si… pero como amiga no lo pienso permitir

- Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar… - musito con frialdad, dándole la espalda a su Líder Supremo

- Se que en estos momentos me odias, pero algún día me lo vas a agradecer!!! – 362 lo mira alejarse.

Una ráfaga de pánico cruzo por su cabeza. No era normal que Nigel Uno se diera por vencido tan fácil; ni siquiera con el asunto de numero 5 lo había hecho. Si, quizás ahora lo hacía, ahora ya se había dado por vencido en ese aspecto, pero por lo menos había luchado para evitar lo inevitable.

Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora había aceptado la primera negación? ¿Es que acaso el tenia otro as bajo la manga? ¿Otra forma de cumplir su cometido?... Eso era!!!

- Nigel!!! – grito 362 con desesperación al entender las intenciones del líder – Espera!!! – corrió hacia él, a pesar de que no se detuvo en ningún instante.

Si no lo hacía entrar en razón ahora, quizás luego ya sería demasiado tarde…

**UNOS METROS ADELANTE…**

Esa hubiera sido la forma más sencilla de terminar con todo eso, pero como siempre, todos deseaban complicarle la vida. En si no importaba, no era la única opción que tenia.

Había necesitado varios días para llegar a tal decisión y quizás Rachel tenía razón, si era algo extremista, pero era la única forma que se le ocurría para olvidar todo lo que había vivido.

En esos momentos se sentía deprimido, desanimado e inservible. Su mente no podía darle nada más que no fuera las imágenes de aquella chica que había perdido. No podía pensar en misiones ni en su "publico". Y sinceramente, ya no le importaba. Lo único que realmente quería era olvidar, olvidar todo para siempre.

He ahí la razón del porque la decisión de pedirle a la Líder Supremo que lo destituyera antes de tiempo; pero claro, como era de esperarse, era en ese preciso momento cuando tenía que aparecerle ese sentimiento de "amistad" y negarle su petición.

Pero como lo había dicho antes, no era la única opción…

- Nigel!!! – grito 362 con desesperación.

1 no pudo evitar sonreír. Por el tono de preocupación de su amiga lo más seguro es que hubiera descubierto ya que tenía otra opción y cual era. Por algo era la Líder Supremo.

- Espera!!! – grito nuevamente.

El chico se negó a detenerse. No quería descubrir lo buena que podría llegar a ser Rachel para entrar en razón a las personas.

- 1!!!

Esta vez se detuvo. Esa voz no había sido de la misma chica de la que huía. No, esta demostraba un dolor y una desesperación diferente a la de su perseguidora. Intento voltear, pero su trayectoria fue interrumpida por unos delgados brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza. El se quedo inmóvil, sorprendido… La chica lloraba.

Pero, ¿Por qué se sorprendía? Era 3 quien lo abraza y lloraba en sus brazos. Nada fuera de lo común de esa última semana en la cual ella solo se había dedicado a sacar todo su dolor por la destitución de 5 a través de sus lágrimas, siendo consolada por 4…

De repente pensó, que quizás las lágrimas que derramaba en ese momento no eran por 5…

**EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL… **

Entro en silencio y con gran cuidado. No deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta que se encontraba en casa, sobretodo su novia que quizás prontamente se convertiría en su ex novia.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, a excepción de unos cuantos ruidos que se filtraban a través de las puertas de la habitación de numero 2. Al parecer él se encontraba muy inspirado esa mañana. No lo había visto en todo el día.

Suspiro aliviado. Tendría más tiempo para poder pensar en las palabras apropiadas. Aunque también le preocupaba el hecho de que 3 no estuviera ahí. ¿A dónde más pudo a ver ido?

Toco con fuerza, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amigo lo escuchara a través de los sonidos de soldaje que había. Y así fue. El ruido ceso por un instante, seguido de un "pasa" por parte de su compañero. El ruido volvió a hacerse más fuerte…

- Soy un idiota!!!! – grito con frustración 4, al encontrarse ya dentro del cuarto de 2…

- Vaya… Hasta que te das cuenta… - exclamo en tono burlón el chico sin quitar su vista del pequeño aparato que soldaba – Pero dime, como lo descubriste???

- Estoy hablando en serio 2!!! - rezongo con enojo el pequeño chico rubio.

Memo se detuvo nuevamente, soltando un profundo suspiro mientras acomodaba sus gafas en el lugar donde se había encontrado con anterioridad. Arriba de su cabeza.

- Déjame adivinar. Tiene que ver con 3, no??? – 4 asintió – Mmmm… Discutieron??? - asintió nuevamente – Ahora dime, que tan grave es???

- Voy a terminar con ella… - dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, sintiendo una horrible puñalada en el corazón por cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- "4, cálmate" – se repetía a sí mismo – "Ya has tomado una decisión"

- Ah, solo vas a terminar con… QUE?!?! – el chico lo miro atónito ante las palabras de su amigo – No estás hablando en serio… o sí???

4 guardo silencio. Sabía que esa pregunta tendría que responderla con un "Si", pero por alguna extraña razón – quizás no tan extraña – la respuesta no fluía por sus labios.

2 tomo su silencio como un momento de vacilación y lo cierto era de que el chico realmente estaba dudando.

El nunca pensó que sería tan difícil aceptar su decisión y mas porque pensaba que lo hacía porque la amaba y por tanto no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella sufriera a su lado. Pero al parecer era ese mismo amor el que le hacía dudar si era lo correcto, ya que le hacía desear no separarse nunca de ella.

- "No seas cobarde" - se reprendía a sí mismo – "Es que acaso la quieres volver hacer llorar de esa forma???"

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo que llego a su mente. Las palabras, las lagrimas, el dolor, la cachetada, todo…

- 4… Que ocurrió???

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL ARTICO…**

Suspiro con fastidio por doceava vez en un lapso no mayor de 10 minutos, y volvió a dirigir su vista en el pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba con ella para revisar nuevamente que su perfecta y blanca dentadura no se viera infestada por un desagradable huésped de su comida anterior.

- "Perfecto y blanco, como siempre Alice" – se festejo a sí misma en silencio. Volvió a suspirar… ¿Cuánto tiempo más se iba a tardar Abby allá dentro?

- No sabes cuan orgullosa me siento de ti!!! – exclamo con entusiasmo Cree, quien acaba de abrir la puerta de, por así decirlo, "su oficina". Abby solo se digno a sonreírle. – Se lo enviare a Padre, y en cuanto te de la señal, podrás comenzar a llevar a cabo tu plan

- De acuerdo…

Cree desplegaba una enorme sonrisa. No cabía en sí de la felicidad. Después de todos estos años, al fin su hermana estaba de su lado. Ya no lucharía contra ella, sino con ella. No podría encontrarse más feliz.

Revolvió el cabello de su hermana con dulzura, recordando aquellos días en los que ambas eran parte de KND, parte del mismo equipo, y como lo solía hacer cuando acaban con éxito una misión.

Abby se sobresalto al sentir la mano de Cree sobre su cabeza. Hacía años que no hacia eso. Agito la cabeza discretamente, para alejar el recuerdo su mente. Cualquier recuerdo que involucrara un momento feliz con Cree no era bueno en ese momento. Por suerte ella no se dio cuenta de su sobresalto ni del leve movimiento de cabeza.

Se alejo de ambas chicas en silencio, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa de orgullo a su hermana y otra de cortesía a Alice.

- Estas bien??? – pregunto Alice con preocupación al notar la sorpresa y la confusión que se reflejaban en el rostro de la morena.

- Ehh??? Ah… Si, si… Estoy bien… Es solo que… - la chica vacilo unos momentos – Cree me sorprendió…

- Sorprenderte??? En que te sorprendió??? - pregunto nuevamente Alice, llena por completo de curiosidad

- Dime… Es que acaso ya no deseas saber sobre mi plan??? - pregunto ahora Abby tratando, con éxito, de cambiar de tema

- Si, si, si, si, si… - Alice asintió con entusiasmo mientras daba pequeños saltos demostrando su emoción.

Abby suspiro. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Acaso era apropiado contarle su verdadero plan a Alice? Tan solo la conocía hace una semana. Pero debía de admitir, parecía como si la conociera hace años… En tan solo esa semana, esa chica se había convertido en su mejor amiga. ¿Pero en realidad era una persona de tanta confianza?

La miro. Ella esperaba con paciencia a que comenzara a hablar, a pesar de la emoción que reflejaba su deslumbrante e inocente sonrisa.

Había otra cosa que debía de admitir; Alice tenía un gran parecido en su actitud con Kuki… Suspiro nuevamente.

- Vamos a dar un paseo…

**TRANSMCICION INTERRUMPIDA**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!**

**Como ven aun sigo aqui... XD**

**Aprovechando mis mini-vacaciones de dos semanas... Y es por eso que las amo!!!!!!**

**Escribo en una semana lo que no escribo en dos meses... XD**

**En serio...**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo se... Lo han eschado muchas veces, pero... **

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**T________________T**

**Y lo admito, no fue por falta de tiempo (en parte), si no porque en este capitulo sufri dos Bloqueos Mentales horribles!!!! . **

**De los cuales no hubiera podido salir si no hubiera sido por aquella niña tan linda que AmoDoro y que me ayudo mucho a escribir esta parte...**

**Weeeennnn!!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!**

**Este Capitulo va por ti Niña!!! n.n**

**Y tambien a Lizzy y Brenda que me hecharon porras para poder terminarlo ya... X3 **

**------------------------**

**CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION**

Caminaron en silencio a través de los largos pasillos del lugar que eran llenados con la alegría y el festejo de haber ganado de forma extraordinaria la batalla del día pasado contra esos mocosos del Barrio, después de estar tanto tiempo sumidos en varias humillantes derrotas. Era imposible no escucharlos a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Y todo se lo debían a la morena. Ella había sido capaz de advertirles sobre un gran ataque en masa que los niños habían estado planeando durante meses, además de indicarles un número considerable de puntos débiles de sus armas y naves haciendo que estos, al más mínimo ataque, se hicieran añicos en segundos. Les había entregado la victoria en una bandeja de oro y no podrían encontrarse más felices…

**FLASH BLACK**

Podía sentir como el aire fresco movía con suave lentitud los mechones sueltos de su larga cabellera y como estos se deslizaban con suavidad a través de sus mejillas dándole pequeñas y agradables cosquillas.

Suspiro al notar que era la única niña que se encontraba a esas horas, horas en las cuales el parque se debería de encontrar atiborrado de niños. A cambio de eso, era invadido por adolescentes que celebraban su victoria. Aquella victoria, que según decían los rumores, había sido entregada a los adolescentes por una novata morena, antigua amiga suya.

Pero claro, la chica se negaba a creer esos rumores; se negaba a creer que su mejor amiga los había traicionado de esa manera. Si, quizás era ya del bando enemigo, pero eso no quería decir que los había traicionado… o sí???

Se rio de sí misma por su boba esperanza e incredibilidad, seguidamente se estremeció al sentir la mirada amenazadora de un grupo numeroso de adolescentes que pasaban frente a ella. Rogo porque 4 ya estuviera ahí… Porque tardaba tanto???

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y los abrió rápidamente al sentir que alguien se había detenido a su lado. Un golpe de adrenalina cruzo por su cuerpo, cuando apareció en su mente la imagen de uno o varios adolescentes dispuestos a comenzar una pelea.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver frente a ella un delicioso y enorme helado. Dirigió su vista con alivio al chico que portaba el helado, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al distinguirlo.

- Supongo que no soy a quien esperas…

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

362 decidió dejarlo ir, al ver el estado en que su compañera de equipo había llegado con él. Suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa de despedida, rogando para sus adentros de que el chico se arrepintiera de su decisión o que hubiera tiempo para hacerlo entrar en razón. Se iba, esperando que la próxima vez que escuchara hablar de Nigel Uno no fuera demasiado tarde.

El chico miro como su Líder Supremo se alejaba de el, dedicándole una sonrisa de despedida. Suspiro aliviado. No lo molestaría por un tiempo, quizás el tiempo necesario para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Pero ahora tenía otra cosa porque preocuparse; el porqué 3 lloraba en sus brazos.

Dejo que se desahogara en silencio. Tarde o temprano ella le contaría lo que ocurrió, aunque el ya tenía unas cuantas hipótesis sobre eso. La guío hacia La Casa del Árbol, sin que ella se percatara de adonde 1 la llevaba. No fue hasta que ambos se encontraron sentados en sofá, cuando la chica lo miro y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido…

**FLASH BLACK**

Se levanto solo porque su estomago le imploraba comida aunque todo su demás cuerpo le pedía que continuara durmiendo. Comería y luego volvería a dormir, ese era su plan para ese día. Tanto su dignidad como su cuerpo se encontraban cruelmente pisoteados por la derrota del día anterior.

Entro a la cocina arrastrando los pies y se acerco inconscientemente al refrigerador, sacando la leche de él. Después tomo el cereal de la alacena.

- Que haces aquí??? – el chico dio un respingón y volteo instantáneamente hacia la persona que le había hecho la pregunta. Vio a su líder, que lo observaba molesto.

- Desayuno, no ves… - contesto 4, con un tono somnoliento en la voz.

- No se supone que deberías de estar en el parque??? – pregunto su líder aun molesto.

- En el… parque??? - 1 profirió un bufido

- Que no se supone que te habías quedado de ver con 3 en el parque??? Ella se fue hace una hora…

El chico lo miro confundido durante un momento y después los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como un balde de agua frio. Era cierto, le había prometido ayer a 3 acompañarla al parque pero eso había sido antes de su vergonzosa derrota.

4 salió disparado hacia su habitación…

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

Se dijo a si mismo que no se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado, pero en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Su plan era sencillo: Hacer que lo destituyeran antes de tiempo, ya fuera con ayuda de 362 o cometiendo una traición; el punto era olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado lo antes posible.

Pero había olvidado una cosa, su equipo. Juro nunca abandonar a ningún miembro de su equipo, ¿Acaso sería otro juramento que rompería?

3 se cayó y lo observo con curiosidad… ¿En qué pensaba su líder? Se pregunto al ver lo pensativo que se encontraba este. Había terminado ya su relato y ahora esperaba impaciente que le aconsejara que hacer, pero algo le decía que lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo no tenía relación con su problema. Pero claro, todo era pura intuición femenina.

- ¿Por qué es tan torpe el sentimiento que no se va 1?- pregunto la pelinegra, tratando de llamar nuevamente la atención de su líder - Es que no puedo entender por qué razón, mientras más amor siento, es más grande el dolor.

- Kuki eso es natural- contesto seriamente, ocasionando que la chica se sorprendiera un poco, para después observarlo con duda- Tu amas a 4 y es natural que sufras al ver todo esto que les está pasando.

- Pero es que no puedo aguantar más. Me desespera el llorar y llorar y… ¿donde están las sonrisas del amor?, y no más complicado es que mientras más lloro mas lo amo- pronuncio mientras su voz se alteraba mas con la intervención del llanto.

Su líder solo le sonrió suavemente.

- El amor ha tornado a Wally una persona insegura al momento de intentar hacerte feliz- le tomo el mentón mientras pronunciaba las palabras lentamente - Todo este tiempo ambos han estado intentando hacer lo mismo por el otro y eso es hacerse feliz mutuamente. El problema es que, es tanto el intento de esto, que terminan confundiéndose y llegan a perder el hilo de lo que es su propia felicidad.

La chica solo se alzo a llorar, haciendo ver ese llanto como algo que parecía interminable.

- No sé qué me pasa - dijo cubriéndose los ojos con una manga mientras tragaba aire – E intentado de todas las formas de demostrarle a Wally que lo amo, pero aun así siente celos del mismísimo reflejo de sí mismo.

- Ya te lo dije; sus sentimientos lo han tornado alguien inseguro, pero existe algo que sirve mucho en un momento así… No le des más explicaciones ni palabras lindas ni nada, solo se objetiva y sé que con tu dulzura podrás lograrlo. Te falta decirle lo más sencillo… un te amo. Díselo con convicción y seguridad pero, sobre todo, desde el corazón y veras que 4 no tendrá duda alguna de lo que realmente sientes por él.

La chica trago saliva y le obsequio una sonrisa a su amigo que, de ser un líder soberbio y regañón, se transformo en alguien dulce; en un consejero que quería para si su bienestar.

- Ahora sabes que hacer no Kuki.

- Si, lo sé…

**FLASH BLACK**

- Supongo que no soy a quien esperas… - comento el chico al ver como la sonrisa de ella se desvanecía.

- En realidad no, pero me alegra verte por aquí. Me estaba sintiendo un poco asusta aquí yo sola… - 3 volvió a sonreír, pero el chico lo noto, no era la misma sonrisa que hace unos segundos había visto.

- Lo supuse. Pasaba por aquí y te vi aquí sola. Mmmmm… - 30C comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, como si intentara buscar a alguien – Supongo que esperas a tu novio ese, no???

- Si, nos quedamos de ver pero…. Aun no ha llegado…

- Entonces no te importa que me quede un rato a hacerte compañía mientras viene no tu novio… o sí???

- Me parece bien. No quisiera quedarme sola otra vez – dio un pequeño vistazo al parque. El número de adolescentes presentes en el lugar se había multiplicado.

- Crees que se moleste??? – pregunto el chico con una nota esperanzada en la voz

- No lo creo, el sabe que tu y yo somos solo amigos – sonrió amigablemente y comenzó a saborear lo que ella describiría como su delicioso helado. 30C la observo pensativo.

- Y… como ha estado tu sector con la destitución de numero 5??? Y con esos rumores de que ella les entrego la victoria a los adolescentes…

3 lo miro sorprendida por un segundo y después inclino la cabeza hacia el suelo… ¿Por qué tenía que habérselo recordado?

- Oh, disculpa… Creo que no debí de haber preguntado

- No, no te preocupes; estoy… bien… - mintió.

Ella levanto la vista y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se vio inundada de la tristeza que realmente la atormentaba, al igual como sus ojos se vieron inundados de lágrimas.

- En serio lo siento. Fui un insensible – comento 30C mientras comenzaba a secar dulcemente las lagrimas de la chica, para después ofrecerle un reconfortante abrazo.

El llanto de la chica se detuvo y acepto el abrazo con alegría.

- No tienes porque sentirte mal por ese asunto, era algo inevitable – continuo mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Abrazo con más fuerza a 3 – Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo porque, Kuki… Yo te quiero…

La chica de un aire de tristeza cambio su mirada a un aire de impresión ante la directa insinuación del chico al cual solo veía como amigo.

Fue evidente que este utilizo tal impulso para su conveniencia pero fue imposible que la chica reaccionara. El abrazo fue interrumpido por otra razón y esta fue la llegada del chico que en verdad Kuki esperaba pero, a decir verdad, tal vez no debió llegar.

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces aquí? Abrazada con este - dijo el rubio pidiendo una explicación aguantando el deseo de lanzarse con cólera sobre el chico que mantenía a su novia hace pocos segundos entre sus brazos.

- Al fin llegaste - La chica se seco una lagrima y sin explicación alguna se distancio del intruso y se lanzo a abrazar a su novio susurrando con calidez y un suspiro de paz.

El rubio no respondió el abrazo de la chica y en vez de eso su reacción fue tosca e insensible al desprenderla de sus brazos utilizando la fuerza bruta.

- ¿Que se supone que haces abrazada de este, y simplemente lanzarte a mí como si fuera tu simio arco iris? – la tomo toscamente de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos - Yo no permitiré que me veas la cara de menso… Se que planeas jugar estar con los dos…

- Pero… - la chica se encontraba choqueada al ver tan fuerte reacción en el chico al que amaba era tan grande esta que lo hacía desconocerlo y verlo como si fuera un extraño el emisor de tantas ofensas

- ¿Para eso vine aquí? Para verte abrazada de otro, utilizando como siempre tus lagrimas. ¿Qué escusa creaste ahora? ¿Se perdió tu simio arco iris y crees que abrazada de este lo encontraras?- el chico callo esperando una palabra de la chica que contradijera su hablar y hacerlo ver que estaba equivocado - "Habla dime que no es así"- repetida constantemente en su mente

Pero no paso nada. La chica era incapaz de salir del trance que se presentaba en su corazón al ser tratada de forma tan cruel. 30c, a las espaldas solo era un oyente de la situación, un espectador silencioso que solo miraba complacido de un lado a otro esperando en si algo para el, tal vez, un golpe o esperar sacarle aun más provecho de esta riña.

- Ya veo… - el chico dio media vuelta apretando con fuerza los puños.

Miro a su rival con rabia pero no le dirigió una sola palabra, solo gestos que se interpretaban más que esas mismas. Para finalizar, miro con una mirada repleta de desilusión y odio a la chica que amaba pero a la vez esta fue inundada de tristeza. Trago aire se escucho el silencio y en medio de el susurro

- eres igual a todas… - concluyo con esto para partir ..

Pero sus pasos fueron interferidos por una suave atadura, un jalón que tomo su mano. Era kuki que con la miraba baja la sostenía. Lo jalo hacia ella… Y ahí pasó…

Fue un sonido que se escucho por todo el alrededor causando la impresión de todo espectador que se asomaba por accidente al lugar… Fue una cachetada y en ella se reflejo el dolor de la incomprensión.

Tal vez fue más dolorosa darla que recibirla. Un sello que causaría consecuencias a futuro o en ese mismo momento. Al simple paso de un segundo se hizo una vez más el silencio.

Y los segundos pasaron… Lentamente…

La chica aun no levantaba la mirada pero el brillo de las lágrimas no era algo que se ocultara fácilmente. Y así fue como salió de ese lugar, tan rápido como sus esbeltas piernas lo permitieron sin poder evitar que varias lagrimas, llenas de dolor e indignación, resbalaran por sus, ahora, pálidas mejillas.

Mientras que el chico la miraba desilusionado, tomando con dolor su mejilla colorada por el impacto de la mano de esta…

30C retrocedía lentamente, saboreando con gran satisfacción la escena que cruzaba ante él. Intento detener a la chica, tratando de seguir con su papel del "Buen Amigo" paso que, según él, lo acercaría más a conseguir a su chica amada. Pero ella paso de largo, ignorando por completo cualquier intento de consuelo que el chico le ofreciera…

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

¿Por qué esperar en un parque repleto de adolescentes? Se preguntaba a sí mismo, cuando al fin comenzó a sentirse incomodo ante las miradas amenazantes que los pubertos le arrojaban.

¿Qué posibilidad había de ella regresara a ese lugar? Su mente nuevamente le reprendía, otorgándole un nuevo y mejor plan "B", uno que no tuviera como final ser molido a golpes por adolescentes inquietos al esperar que Kuki regresara al parque.

No, no la esperaría más. Iría a buscarla y consolarla, como el buen amigo que fingía ser, solo para ganar su aprecio.

- ¿Kuki? – Pregunto al aire, cuando vio que una niña de cabello oscuro se acercaba a gran velocidad – "No fue mala idea esperar después de todo" – pensó, cuando logro comprobar que, efectivamente, la chica que se acercaba hacia él era 3.

- 30C… ¿Has… Visto… a… 4? – su aliento era cortado por la agitación, señal que demostraba que había corrido durante un tramo considerable.

- Kuki, ¿Cómo estás?, ese idiota… – callo repentinamente y miro estupefacto a la chica asiática, procesando una y otra vez las palabras que acaba de escuchar... - ¿Qué? - ¿Es que acaso había preguntado por 4?

- ¿Qué si has visto a Wally? Necesito hablar con el…

Su voz se perdió en los pensamientos del chico, quien aun no podía salir de su estupefacción. Le parecía increíble, que a pesar de la forma tan cruel que ese tipo la había tratado, ella aun estuviera dispuesta a buscarlo. ¿Es que nunca el tendría la oportunidad de tenerla a su lado?

Torno sus manos en puños, sintiendo poco a poco como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Con su mirada tornada seriamente, conteniendo la furia que se había acumulado en su anatomía, se dirigió hacia la chica que aun esperaba inocentemente su respuesta.

- ¿Lo buscas aun? ¿Por qué? Después de la forma en que te trato… ¿Por qué? – sus palabras eran frías, llenas de odio y confusión.

- El tiene muchas dudas… - comenzó a explicar la chica, a pesar de la frialdad de su acompañante, siendo sus palabras enmarcadas con una sonrisa – Por esa razón lo busco… Para demostrarle con hechos y no solo con intentos lo tan especial que es para mí; para que ya no vuelva a tener la duda sobre el gran amor que le tengo…

Un cristal en su interior se hizo pedazos, colocando el mundo que en esos momentos veía pasar por sus ojos en una perspectiva totalmente gris. Incapaz en ese momento de fingir alegría por ella, como el buen amigo que debía pretender ser, solo fue posible acallar los gritos y la ira de su mente, dejando que esta volara libre.

No se dio cuenta de cuando 3 se fue… Solo le quedaba el leve recuerdo de haber pronunciado unas cuentas palabras, sin saber si la chica las había escuchado o no…

"El… Se fue hace rato de aquí…"

Su mano adolorida, por el impacto que hizo con furia sobre un árbol, comenzó a sacarlo de su mundo destrozado.

- Que patético es eso, ¿no? Que la persona a la cual amas, no tengo esos mismos sentimientos por ti… - juraba haber escuchado esa voz en alguna parte, pero en ese momentos nadie aparecía en su mente… Solo la imagen de una linda chica asiática…

- No vengo a pelear… - explico rápidamente la joven adolescente, cuando el chico se mostro precavido al reconocerla, sacando de su bolsillo una de las muchas armas que cargaba con el.

- Claro… Como si se pudiera confiar en un adolescente – comento este con agrura, desahogando su ira y coraje, contenidos, contra ella.

- Pues deberías… Casi eres ya uno… Además, confiar en ellos te puede traer muy buenas recompensas – el chico no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su lugar, apuntando aun a la joven morena. – Recompensas tales como… Tener a la chica que quieres a tu lado…

Bajo su arma y mira a la chica impactado. ¿Por qué era que sus palabras lo habían sacado tan fácilmente de su defensa? ¿Esa era la trampa? O peor aun… ¿Es que acaso era capaz de creer en las palabras de una traicionera adolescente?

- Pero si no te interesa… - dio medio vuelta encogiendo los hombros, en señal de indiferencia, comenzando a dar pequeños y lentos pasos…

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué… se supone que tendría que hacer? - ¿En serio lo había preguntado? Era una respuesta que no necesitaba escuchar, ya la sabía… ¿Entonces porque lo había preguntado?

- Algo sencillo – se detuvo, dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – solo seria adelantar un poco tu destitución… ¡Claro! No sin antes hacer un pequeño trabajo antes eso…

Traición… Eso definitivamente era una traición… Se daba asco a sí mismo al tan solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad, pero… ¿Por qué era que en su mente consideraba la posibilidad?

- Entonces… ¿Aceptas o no?

**TRANSM****ICION INTERRUMPIDA**

**--------------------**

**Ok, me emocione con los Flash Black... XD**

**Lenta... pero segura... X3**

**Esperen el proximo capitulo que ya viene lo bueno... XD**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dedicado a esa linda Family KND que tengo :3**

**Ustedes saben quienes son!!! Gracias por el apoyo!!!!!**

**Las Amodoro!!!!! *w***

* * *

**CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION**

Una puerta se cerró al final del largo pasillo y el ruido ocasionado lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se levanto del suelo en el cual tan incómodamente había estado recostado y en silencio tomo una posición de tranquila satisfacción.

Cerrando los ojos, escucho como unas llaves golpeteaban entre sí entonando a la perfección con uno de los pares de pasos que se acercaban hacia él. Comenzó a contar… Uno, dos, tres… Tres adolescentes se dirigían hacia su celda.

Las llaves detuvieron su golpeteo.

- Disfrutando de tu tiempo a solas, ¿eh, Mauricio? – exclamó una áspera voz masculina.

El joven moreno abrió sus ojos y frente a él, tras los fríos barrotes de la celda que lo alejaban de su libertad, se encontraba un semejante, mirándolo con aire de superioridad – característico de un adolescente observando a un niño pequeño – y una sonrisa demostrando una extraña combinación de burla y decepción dibujada en su rostro.

La combinación de sus rasgos faciales junto con sus ásperas y sarcásticas palabras tenían solo el propósito de irritar al joven preso, pero este, entre apacibles sonrisas y palabras tranquilamente pronunciadas, solo se digno a contestarle a su carcelero de forma breve.

- Si, a veces es bueno tener tiempo para uno mismo y pensar.

- Me alegra que lo disfrutes… Vas a tener mucho tiempo para ti – dijo el joven adolecente, enfatizando en la palabra "mucho", como si disfrutara el pronunciarla. No puedo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada.

- Deberías intentarlo – recomendó Mauricio sin señal alguna de alteración en su voz – Por lo que veo te hace un poco de falta. Y sabes, no es malo que uses tu cabeza y pienses de vez en cuando.

La sonrisa del adolescente desapareció y en su lugar el rostro de un enfurecido adolescente se hizo presente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo las llaves que colgaban de su cinturón y se dirigió hacia la celda del moreno con el único propósito de abrirla y comenzar una batalla.

De repente se detuvo, o mejor dicho, alguien lo detuvo. Una de sus dos acompañantes, que durante todo ese tiempo se habían mantenido en silencio, aferro su mano con fuerza al hombro de este evitando así que continuara su trayecto hacia la celda.

- Cálmate – ordenó la chica molesta.

Mauricio la observo por primera vez y noto en una de sus manos una charola que contenía unos panecillos, carne y una lata de tamaño considerable de soda. Fue entonces cuando recordó que no había probado bocado de ningún alimento en un día.

El adolescente se percato de la forma en la cual Mauricio miraba la charola con los alimentos y tomo aire profundamente, recobrando el aspecto de superioridad que había perdido segundos atrás. Tomo la charola que la joven cargaba y la dejo caer fuera de la celda.

- ¡Oh, Vaya! Que torpe soy – Mauricio solo miro entristecido a lo que anteriormente era su alimento mientras una carcajada llegaba a sus oídos - ¡Disfruta tu comida traidor! – grito triunfante el adolescente, mientras dada sus primeros pasos de retirada.

La chica que había traído consigo la charola de alimentos se retiro también, siguiendo a su compañero en silencio, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Mauricio, en la cual destacaba lastima y decepción; quizás, lamentando que un chico tan apuesto como él se hubiera echado a perder de esa forma.

El moreno cerró los ojos intentando quitar la imagen de esa última escena de su mente; seguramente tendría que pasar otro día mas sin probar bocado alguno de alimento y tenía que sacar la palabra "comida" de su sistema si es que quería seguir con la apariencia de "estoy perfecto aquí; no importa si estoy encarcelado".

Aun así no puedo evitar reír con ironía al recordar el último comentario que su carcelero le había hecho antes de irse; lo llamaban a él "traidor", cuando ellos habían sido los que traicionaron a su niñez y a KND desde un principio.

- ¡Vaya! Tan solo llevas un día aquí y ya te estás volviendo loco.

Por un segundo, esa voz femenina lo tomo por sorpresa, y fue entonces cuando se percato que solo dos pares de pasos se habían alejado de su celda. Fijo su vista a las afueras de los barrotes que impedían su libertad y observo como una perfecta y blanca dentadura le sonreía.

- Alice… Supongo que vienes a traer un mensaje de Abigail. Quizás… ¿Un "Te lo dije"? – la chica lo miro indignada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que pueda yo venir por mi propia cuenta a verte?

- Supongo que si… - comento el moreno con cierta incredibilidad en su voz. Ella comenzó a reír.

- ¿Sabes? He venido a proponerte un pequeño trato, el cual involucra que te saque de aquí.

Enseño nuevamente su perfecta dentadura a través de una sonrisa y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un pedazo de pan, parecido a aquel que había quedado embarrado en el piso, obra de su carcelero.

Mauricio volteo la vista con rapidez, aunque ya era demasiado tarde; su estomago había recordado lo que era la comida y la falta que esta le hacía. A través de ruidos sonoros se la pedía y el chico no tuvo más opción que tomar el pan que Alice le ofrecía.

- Entonces…. ¿De qué tipo de trato estamos hablando? – pregunto, mientras llevaba un pedazo de ese deseado alimento hacia su boca.

* * *

- 4… Eres un idiota – fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio 2 a su amigo, antes de salir molesto de su propia habitación.

Hacia pocas horas atrás el chico hubiera reaccionado de forma agresiva al defenderse comenzando una batalla de insultos que pronto terminarían en bromas entre amigos; pero esta vez se trago su orgullo y callo, no solo por lo serias y molestas que habían sonado esas palabras, sino por lo ciertas de estas… Él era un idiota.

Salió de aquella habitación que no era suya momentos después, tomando, inconscientemente, un camino que lo llevo hacia la sala principal de esa enorme Casa del Árbol, donde se encontraba su líder sentado en el sillón, mirando pensativo hacia ningún lugar en aparente.

"Cinco", esa fue la palabra que cruzo por la cabeza del chico, creyendo inocentemente que era la causante de la seriedad de su joven líder; sin tener idea que la palabra -o más bien dicho el numero- que realmente pasaba por su mente, era solo dos dígitos menor. Eso solo le recordó a 4 la falta que la morena le hacía en momentos como esos.

Pasaron un par de segundos en esa habitación para que el chico de lentos oscuros se percatara de su presencia y que le dedicara una mirada fulminante, seguido de un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

No hizo falta que 4 imaginara la frase que cruzaba por la cabeza de su líder, era más que obvia… "4, eres un idiota"; si, lo había escuchado mucho ese día.

El chico no tuvo el valor de sostener aquella mirada y mucho menos de decir palabra alguna. En silencio, dirigió su andar hacia la calle, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo una serie de leves escalofríos causados, posiblemente, por la mirada fulminante que el calvo aun mantenía.

- "¿Dónde está 3?" – pensó este ultimo una vez que 4 salió de la habitación.

El chico rubio dio un gran suspiro cuando se encontró en el portón de la salida. ¿A dónde debía de ir?, comenzó a preguntarse. No tenía un lugar en específico al cual poder acudir y, sinceramente, tampoco tenía el suficiente ánimo como para dar un paseo, pero quedarse no era una opción. 3 no tardaría en regresar – y honestamente se le hacía algo raro no haberla visto todavía por ahí – y lo menos que quería en esos momentos era ver nuevamente esos lindos ojos siendo inundados de amargas lagrimas. Así que, tras proferir otro suspiro, decidió tomar caminos al azar y esperar el lugar a donde podrían llevarle.

Fue la primera vez que agradeció – y acepto – su falta de atención y su facilidad para distraerse, ya que eso le ayudo a olvidar un poco la razón del porque debía de huir de esa Casa del Árbol por un rato y de lo que le esperaba al regresar.

Miro el paisaje y solo se dejo llevar…

- ¡Wally! – esa voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

La conocía perfectamente, y solo esa palabra, pronunciada por aquella voz, fue suficiente para que su mente se convirtiera en un vil desastre. Una voz interior le pedía… no, le imploraba que no volteara y que se fuera de ese lugar lo más rápido posible – correr era la mejor opción –, pero el chico la ignoro por completo – solía hacerlo muy seguido –; esa primera voz, que pronunciaba nuevamente su nombre, era mucho más fuerte que la interior.

Paró en seco y volteo, con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo en su rostro, y observo como una pelinegra se acercaba hacia él a toda velocidad. Cerró los ojos, recordando – con dolor incluido – una cachetada que aquella lejana mañana había recibido de la misma mano de la cual esperaba alguna similar en esos momentos, pero en su lugar unos labios se posaron en los suyos escasos segundos, para después ser arrojado bruscamente hacia atrás.

- 4… ¡Eres un idiota! – grito la chica, mientras miraba al antes mencionado con ira, pero rápidamente esa mirada tomo un tono de ternura entremezclado con algo de alegría – pero eres mi idiota.

3 se acerco a él y lo entrelazo entro sus brazos, acomodando su cabeza con suavidad en uno de sus hombros.

- Te amo… - susurro a uno de los oídos de 4.

- ¿eh? – había escuchado perfectamente las palabras que la chica había pronunciado, pero su cabeza aun se encontraba tratando de descifrar todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos segundos.

3 se alejo de el y rio con dulzura.

- Que te amo, bobo…

5 segundos después, la voz interna de 4 le decía… no, le gritaba: "¡Di algo, idiota¡ ¡Y bésala!". Por suerte, esta vez decidió hacerle caso.

- Yo también te amo… - comento, sellando sus palabras con un dulce beso.

**FLASH BLACK**

Era una batalla que habían perdido desde un comienzo pero, la esperanza y la fe que tenían a que la victoria pronto les sonreiría era inmensa, casi imposible de destruir. Era una lástima que sus armas y demás armamento no estuvieran hechos de ese mismo material indestructible.

Cada nave que era enviada mas allá de la línea enemiga, era una nave más que, en segundos, se volvía una chatarra inservible precipitándose a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, después de un solo disparo bien efectuado, haciendo que sus tripulantes – los que por suerte casi siempre salían ilesos – huyeran de aquel territorio vetado para ellos sin atreverse a dar un solo paso más al frente.

Su armamento no podía ser más inútil. Cada laser, bomba, rayo, proyectil y demás cosas que eran lanzadas hacia el enemigo, eran evadidas con una gran facilidad por este; como si pudieran ser capaces de adivinar cada uno de los puntos en los cuales se impactarían.

Si, efectivamente ese debió de hacer sido un día de victoria para ellos. Desde un ataque sorpresa, hasta cada uno de sus mejores naves y armamentos que emplearían, les prometían que esa tan codiciada recompensa, a la que tan dulcemente llamaban victoria, seria suya.

Pero ese destino cambio una vez que llegaron a su objetivo. "El Punto", aquel centro de concentración adolescente estaba repleto de esos pubertos espinilludos pero, a diferencia de lo que los niños habían pensado, ellos estaban preparados al 100% para su llegada y, sobretodo, para darles una muy "calurosa" bienvenida.

Cada nave que entraba era derribada y destruida; cada proyectil lanzado era localizado y esquivado; cada sector que lograba infiltrarse era detectado y derribado; cada uno de los desesperados intentos que los niños hacían para no dejar escapar la victoria de sus manos, era cruelmente pisoteado por los adolescentes.

Y todos se hacían la misma pregunta: "¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan buenos? ¿Tan precisos? ¿Quién?"

- Abigail Lincoln – ese nombre hizo eco rápidamente entre cada uno de los sectores que esperaban impacientes, en esa Base Central Improvisada, las ordenes de su Líder Supremo, sobretodo en aquel Sector que antes había sido el hogar de la morena. – Ella les está proporcionando todos los puntos débiles de sus naves, las formas más sencillas de esquivar su armamento y la forma de cómo acabar con cada sector que se infiltre en su territorio. Ella les está entregando su victoria.

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia aquel personaje desconocido que le dirigía aquellas palabras desconcertantes a 362. Nadie parecía reconocer el rostro de aquel niño; nadie excepto 1.

Cómo poder olvidar ese rostro, ese nombre que ya noches atrás había sido la tortura de sus pensamientos. Leonardo, de nuevo ese chico enigmático, ese supuesto "amigo" de 5 que días atrás lo había liberado para detener el ataque de Cree a la Base Luner, hacia acto de presencia, esta vez trayendo consigo información realmente inquietante.

1 observo las expresiones de todos los demás agentes y se percato de que nadie parecía reconocer a ese tal Leonardo, ni siquiera su Líder Supremo; efectivamente ese chico no era parte de KND. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto alguien que se encontraba en el fondo del lugar.

- Eso no es lo importante – contesto tajantemente el chico, dando un pequeño vistazo hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la pregunta – Lo que importa es que si usted no ordena una retirada ahora mismo, – continuo con la advertencia, dirigiéndose a 362 – ellos los van a aniquilar por completo.

Entre gritos y empujones, todos los presentes comenzaron a declararle su opinión de forma desordenada a la Líder Supremo, con la sola intención de evitar que no fuera a tomar la decisión que, para ellos, era la equivocada. Las opiniones se dividían entre: "El tiene razón, ellos nos van a destrozar si continuamos", y "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo vamos a seguir el consejo de un desconocido?! ¡¿Quién dice que no es un adolescente disfrazado?!"

Y así comenzaba una campaña campal de opiniones – en las que casi todas estaban dirigidas hacia la última opción –. Este revuelto le dio paso a Leonardo para que pudiera salir de ese lugar sin que nadie lo notara y para que a 1 le fuera imposible seguirle para interrogarle.

- ¡SILENCIO! – Ordeno 362, una vez llegado el límite de su paciencia.

Todos callaron de inmediato y dirigieron su mirada hacia la chica. Una joven pelirroja, que se había encontrado a su lado durante todo el tiempo, suspiro mientras posaba también sus ojos sobre ella.

- Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

* * *

El chico salió tan pronto vio la oportunidad de hacerlo en aquel revuelto que, para su suerte, se había formado a partir de sus advertencias; advertencias cuyo único propósito tenían ese, advertirles a esos niños sobre que era a lo que se estaban enfrentado. Naves y disparos aun se podían escuchar a las afueras de esa Base Central Improvisada, pero eran ya muy escasas. Parecían provenir más del lado enemigo que de ese.

Sin perder más tiempo, el chico – al que 1 conocía como Leonardo – comenzó a adentrarse al territorio contrario, siguiendo un camino que parecía estar aislado de todo contacto de la batalla, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta el chico se encontraba sometido en el frio suelo por dos adolescentes - cuya musculatura presumía ser la de unos jugadores de futbol americano – portando consigo armaduras BRA, estilo ninja adolescente.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – un tercer adolescente se acerco a ellos. – Pero es un pequeño niño. Quizás, ¿un espía?

- No, no es un espía - las miradas de los 4 chicos, incluido la de Leonardo, se fijaron en aquella morena adolescente, – es un traidor – pronuncio Cree tales palabras, con una mezcla de rabia y desprecio.

La expresión del chico repentinamente tomo un tono de terror cuando a sus oídos llego la palabra "traidor" y comenzó a moverse desesperadamente en busca de alguna oportunidad para zafarse de los dos adolescentes que lo sujetaban.

- Y tampoco es un niño – agrego Cree con crudeza, mientras acercaba una de sus manos al pecho de Leonardo.

Solo basto con apretar un botón que se encontraba en su pecho, para que la verdadera apariencia del chico quedara revelada ante todos y que estos expresaran un "Mauricio" con total asombro.

- Llévenlo a la prisión, después veremos qué hacer con él – ordeno la morena, dejando atrás esa crudeza en las palabras, siendo sustituido por decepción… si, decepción.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era Mauricio? – pregunto un adolescente a Cree, sin poder caber en si del asombro.

- No lo supe yo; alguien me lo dijo – contesto, mientras dirigía su mirada a su hermana menor quien, junto a su inseparable sombra Alice y otro grupo de pubertos curiosos, habían estado observando todo el espectáculo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Oigan todos! ¡Esos mocosos se están retirando! – comenzó a canturrear alguien, siendo seguido por todos aquellos que lo escuchan que, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo imitaban comenzando a si una celebración de victoria.

- Al parecer ganamos – comento Alice, sin saber precisamente si decirlo con alegría o como un simple suceso más sin importancia.

- No, todavía no… - le corrigió rápidamente la menor de las Lincoln.

Mauricio volteo su vista al escuchar esa voz y lo único que pudo ver antes de ser llevado de ahí fue un gran "Te lo dije" reflejado en el rostro de la morena.

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

No importaba cuanta prisa llevaran en esa apretada agenda de adolescente que todos ellos cargaban, ninguno podía evitar dirigirle una mirada de asombro a ese extraño fenómeno que pasaba junto a ellos. Ni siquiera para su hermana mayor paso desapercibida esa ausencia, aunque por alguna razón, no parecía tan sorprendida como los demás.

- ¿Y Alice?

Todos aquellos que habían visto transitar a Abigail sin la compañía de su inseparable sombra, esa chica de cabello rubio y perfecta dentadura, se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta en su mente, pero ninguno había tenido el valor de formularla.

- No se – contesto desinteresadamente la morena a su hermana – No la he visto desde que regresamos… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Simple curiosidad. Es raro no verte con ella, siempre están juntas – Abigail solo encogió los hombros ante ese comentario. - ¿Sabes?, Mauricio escapo hace un par de horas…

- ¿A si?

- Si, y según se dice… esa tal amiga tuya tiene algo que ver. – Abigail sonrió levemente.

- No me sorprende. Después de todo, a Alice le gusta Mauricio…

La morena se alejo de su hermana mayor sin agregar nada mas a la conversación, dejándola con sus últimas palabras resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza…

"_A Alice le gusta Mauricio…_

_A Alice le gusta Mauricio…_

_A Alice le gusta Mauricio…"_

* * *

La confianza de todos los agentes había decaído de forma alarmante después de aquel fallido ataque y de aquella batalla que tan vergonzosamente habían perdido contra los adolescentes; y eso se podía ver perfectamente reflejado en el rostro de su Líder Supremo.

- "¡No tengo porque seguir soportando esto!" – pensó la chica, mientras dejaba atrás una habitación llena de monitores en donde solo se podían escuchar problemas, quejas y lloriqueos de agentes de todo el globo terráqueo.

Y como si no tuviera en esos momentos sus propios problemas, ahora tenía que soportar las niñerías y lloriqueos de todos los sectores del mundo. ¿Cuántos dulces hacían falta para poder regresarles la confianza que habían perdido y que dejaran de molestarla por cosas tan bobas como un simio arcoíris perdido o por la falta de cereal en casa?

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto 86 al ver pasar a un lado suyo a una muy apurada 362.

- ¡Al baño! – contesta esta última, unos metros más adelante.

- Mmmmm…. "Debe de tener muchas ganas" – pensó ingenuamente la pelirroja volviendo a sus deberes, sin saber realmente que el único objetivo que la chica tenia realmente era solo escapar lo más rápidamente de todos aquellos que no eran sus problemas.

Habían, todos los agentes, llegado al colmo de su paciencia y no iba a ser capaz de soportar otro "¿Qué hacemos?", si la razón del problema era algo tonto o absurdo. Ella tenía sus propios problemas y preocupaciones de los cuales encargarse, y ahora que había escapado con existo de ese "cuarto de la locura", iba a ir tras uno de ellos.

No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por no haber escuchado nada sobre Nigel Uno, líder del Sector V. Ese silencio, esa fatal de mención en el aire de ese nombre no hacía nada más que anunciar que el chico aun no había procedido en su descabellado plan de ser destituido antes de tiempo; pero también daba la advertencia de que posiblemente el pudiera estar desarrollando otro plan aun mas descabellado. Aunque… ¿habría algo más descabellado que cometer una traición?

- Señor… Es decir, señora… La necesitamos – la chica paró en seco y observo a quien la había llamado con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué ocurre…. 30C?

- Tenemos unos problemas con el cargamento de helado que acaba de llegar y…

- Estoy ocupada – interrumpió tajantemente – se que ustedes podrán resolverlo – La chica se dispuso a continuar su camino, pero un decidido 30C se interpuso en el.

- Es algo muy urgente…

- ¡He dicho que estoy ocupada! – la rubia estaba a punto de perder nuevamente su paciencia y eso comenzaba a notarse en el tono de su voz.

- Lo sé, pero es algo que solo usted puede resolver…

- ¡Necesito ir al baño!

- Pero estoy es muy, muy, muy, muy urgente… - 30C parecía muy decidido en no dejarla ir tan fácilmente y ella lo noto.

- No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que vaya… ¿Cierto? – el chico asintió y 362 no tuvo otra opción que tragarse su enojo y convertirlo en paciencia, después de todo, era la Líder Supremo y resolver sus problemas era su trabajo. – Esta bien, vamos… - comento resignada.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la zona de descargue sin que ninguno pronunciara palabra alguna, solo hasta que la rubia noto algo que le llamo la atención: un reloj que marcaba las 11:05 A.M. El cargamento de helado matutino siempre llegaba entre las 12:00 y 12:30.

- Un cargamento de helado… ¿A estas horas?

Debido a que 30C caminaba delante de ella, no se percato de la expresión de nerviosismo que durante segundos se dibujo en su rostro, pero este rápidamente se recompuso.

- Ese es el problema – fue lo único que el chico contesto.

A 362 le basto esa excusa y llevaron todo el demás camino en silencio.

Al llegar al embarque, 30C le permitió la entrada primero a la chica, quien dificultosamente pudo ingresar debido a la escasa luz que había.

- ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! – comenzó a interrogar la Líder Supremo, al percatarse de que todo el lugar se encontraba vacío.

- Yo que tu, mejor dejaba de parlotear…

La respiración de la chica, al igual que su cuerpo, se paralizo por completo al sentir en sus espaldas dos armas que le apuntaban. La voz que había pronunciado esas palabras le resultaba familiar, pero definitivamente no era la de 30C. Era mucho más grave, como la de un adolescente…

Un moreno y ex-agente adolescente…

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA**

**Muajajajajajaja!!!! Tenia que dejarlos en esta parte!!!!! XD (Hasta hace dos dias, esto iba en el siguiente capitulo... Pero dije: Neeeee, Merecen un capitulo mas largo X3)**

**Muchas Muchas Muchas Muchas Muchas (1000 "Muchas" despues XD) GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saben que son mi motor para continuar esta cosa ^^ **

**Proximo Capitulo: Penultimo o Ultimo!!! (Eso depende de como se me acomode el tiempo ¬¬ y de que tan extenso termine siendo) Pero si es el penultimo... Lo tendran mas pronto de lo que esperan :3 (*Llora de felicidad* Awww!!! Ya casi termina!!!! *W*!!!!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Siii... he dicho esto tantas veces que ya ni se la han de creer...**

**Pero en serio...**

**¡LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! **

**(Lo se... Esta vez si exagere... T-T)**

**Pero Aqui Estoy! Continuando con esta cosa (Que Casi llega a su fin)**

**Este Capitulo esta Dedicado a una personita muy especial para mi, que aporto su granito de arena para que este Capitulo estuviera listo... :D**

**Oneeeee Hermosa De Miii! Esto va para ti ¡TE AMODOROOOOOOO!**

**CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION**

El silencio, abrumador y asfixiante después de aquellas palabras que habían cortado su respiración, como si el bufido de sorpresa hubiera absorbido todo el aire de una sola vez.

86 saco de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de papel y ante el escepticismo y duda de los demás miembros del sector, se lo entrego al líder. Y con cada palabra leída desaparecía un poco más el escaso aire en sus pulmones.

Solo basto un par de segundo para que la palabra "trampa" taladrara con fuerza la mente del joven calvo y unos cuantos más para que esa misma palabra llegara a la cabeza de los demás quienes, uno por uno, leían cada vez con más asombro el contenido que ahora respondía a la pregunta que minutos atrás había sido formulada: "¿Por qué nosotros?"

"_Ustedes tienen algo que yo quiero y yo tengo algo que ustedes quieren. ¿Por qué no un pequeño trueque? Su Líder Supremo por eso que yo quiero y que solo el Sector V puede dármelo. _

_Hoy a las 7 de la noche en mi modesta mansión._

_Los espero… Solo al Sector V._

_Con Amor, Padre"_

- No tengo idea de porque ustedes… - comenzó a decir 86, una vez que la nota fue leída por todos llegando a manos de 1 nuevamente – pero al parecer esas son las reglas del juego y no nos queda de otra que aceptarlas.

- ¿Has considerado que este podría ser una trampa? – comentó 1 recalcando lo obvio para todos.

- Por supuesto, por esa razón iré yo con ustedes. No pienso dejar la vida de 362 en sus manos…

Nuevamente silencio. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el joven líder, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. En cambio, este solo se dedico a observar pensativo la nota que aun tenía en sus manos. 86 carraspeo su garganta, indicándole al chico que se diera prisa en tomar una decisión.

Su equipo dudaba sobre el camino en que podría ir dirigida esa decisión. Por un lado, desde la destitución de 5, el chico se había mostrado muy poco entusiasta y hasta algo antipático con respecto a las misiones; antes de aquel fatídico día, el Sector V no había asistido a ningún tipo de misión – por decisión propia del mismo líder – exceptuando ese trágico ataque sorpresa realizado hacia los adolescentes, el cual se habían visto obligados a ir.

Por otro lado, se estaba hablando de una misión de rescate, y no el rescate de cualquier persona, sino se estaba hablando de la mismísima Líder Supremo de Los Chicos del Barrio y, sobretodo, intima amiga de Nigel Uno.

El chico por fin despego la vista de aquella nota que tan minuciosamente había estado observando y fue a parar en los miembros de su equipo, mientras una sonrisa era dibujada en su rostro.

- Chicos del Barrio… ¡A sus posiciones!

* * *

- ¿Habrá cambio de planes? – preguntaron 5 voces al unisonó, mientras dirigían su vista hacia la menor de las hermanas, a lo que la chica contesto con un gesto negativo.

- ¿Por qué habría de haberlo? – replico en la habitación la voz de un hombre. Padre había hecho acto de presencia.

Los de la Otra Cuadra solo desviaron su mirada con desconfianza y observaron, a través de un cristal de una sola vista, a 5 chicos que esperaban con impaciencia en un gran salón portando consigo varias armas.

- ¿Es seguro que vaya solo? – pregunto Cree cuando Padre hizo un ademan de que saldría de esa muy pequeña habitación.

- El que haya más o menos Chicos del Barrio allá afuera, no cambiara en nada el resultado – Y precedió Padre en retirarse sin darles oportunidad a alguno de los presentes en agregar algo más.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces no lo habían tenido de esa misma forma? Desprotegido, solo, vulnerable, desarmado…

¿Y cuántas veces no desaprovecharon esa misma oportunidad? Oportunidad de darle fin a un conflicto de varios años atrás y, que bien, podría durar muchos años más. Y hubiera sido tan sencillo darle fin:

**Ellos armados + Enemigo solo y desarmado = Victoria segura.**

Pero una formula algo diferente pasaba por sus mentes en esos momentos:

**Enemigo solo y desarmado + Ellos armados + Posible victoria fácil (demasiado fácil) + Desconfianza (mucha desconfianza) = Posible trampa.**

La desconfianza y el aseguramiento de que en aquellas paredes de la modesta mansión de Padre hubiera una trampa con sus nombres grabados, eran factores que terminarían por arrebatarles su fácil victoria.

Aquella nota que Padre les había hecho llegar, impregnada con la palabra "Trampa" en cada oración, cada letra, cada punto, los había hecho estar en guardia y completamente alertas de su alrededor una vez salieran de la "seguridad" que su querida Casa del Árbol les otorgaba, hasta llegar al punto de desconfiar de su propia sombra estando dispuesto a disparar a la mas mínima desobediencia que esta pudiera ocasionarles.

Pero ahora, aquel trauma de su sombra había quedado atrás, ahora simple y sencillamente se dedicaban a mirar atentamente a aquel adulto que se encontraba frente a ellos, parado con su característica posee de superioridad; inclusive para aquellos que poner atención no era la mejor de sus cualidades.

Armados hasta los dientes, cuyas armas guardaban celosamente en escondites estratégicamente escogidos y de fácil acceso, dejando visible solamente aquellas armas de poca potencia, con la sola esperanza de que el elemento sorpresa pudiera ayudarles a no perder su victoria.

Todos excepto uno. 1, cuya confianza comenzaba a rayar en lo ridículo hasta llegar al punto de bajar su guardia ante ese adulto, ante ese padre, fue el único que dio todos sus pasos con seguridad, seguridad que incluso 86 había perdido al poner su pie por primera vez en el territorio enemigo.

Su incursión en la Mansión había sido de lo más sencilla, tranquila y con la peculiar falta de cualquier clase de trampa que los tomara por sorpresa; acontecimiento que los puso, a todos menos a 1, cada vez mas alertas y nerviosos conforme se acercaban a su objetivo.

Sabían que a cada paso faltaba menos para encontrarse con la trampa que, según ellos, Padre les tenía preparado. Y ahora solo esperaban en silencio a que la trampa que tan enfermamente deseaban cayera bajo sus pies, o bien, sobre ellos.

- Así que vinieron, ¿eh? ¡Pues bienvenidos sean a mi humilde morada! - comenzo a decir Padre con cierto grado de entusiamos, despues de varios incomodos segundos de silencio absoluto - Sé que están un poco extrañados por este recibimiento… Claro, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de veces son atacados y maltrados. Pero permítanme dejar eso en el pasado y atenderlos como se mere…

- ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! – comentó una 86 exasperada, interrumpiendo el tan afable discurso que Padre decía, temiendo que eso solo fuera una táctica de distracción y hacer tiempo para preparar una trampa. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres para devolvernos a nuestro Líder Supremo?

Padre le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirroja y levanto un poco los brazos, fingiendo decepción.

- Está bien, está bien. Yo simplemente quería ser un buen anfitrión. No tengo la culpa de que ustedes los niños sean tan impacientes…

Conforme hablaba, Padre había comenzado a desplazarse de un lado a otro, siendo observado detenidamente por 5 pares de ojos; pero por fin se detuvo haciendo también una pausa al hablar. Dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y una malévola sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, dejando escapar con levedad sus palabras, con la sola intención de contener su emoción.

- A No. 1…

- ¡¿Qué? - La mirada de los presentes cambio al instante, pasando de desconfianza a completa sorpresa

Mientras, la mayoría de aquellos que se encontraban detrás del cristal, sonrieron escondiendo una risa tras ello, por la expresión que los incautos niños le habían otorgado a Padre.

- Quiero al Líder del Sector V, a su agente No. 1, al Sr. Nigel Uno…

- ¡¿Qué!

- Como lo escucharon, su Líder Supremo por un simple Líder de Sector… ¡Mejor oferta no podrán encontrar!

Toda guardia y atención que habían mantenido tan celosamente desapareció en el mismo instante que las palabras pronunciadas por Padre fueron lanzadas al aire, pero eso realmente les había dejado de importar; la trampa que tanto habían estado esperando ya estaba ante ellos.

- ¡Imposible!

- ¡Eso nunca!

- ¡No te entregaremos a 1 en charola de plata!

Uno por uno; 2, 3 y 4 comenzaron a protestar ante la descarada petición de Padre, mientras 86 se mantenía en silencio, pensativa, considerando las condiciones de Padre.

- Aceptamos…

- ¡¿Qué?

Los 4 chicos (incluida ahora a 86) miraron incrédulos a 1 quien, al igual que 86, se había mantenido en silencio analizando la situación. Ahora, él había dado un paso al frente dejando a sus demás compañeros atrás, resaltando una extraña sonrisa de sus labios que intentaba ocultar.

- Aceptamos el intercambio. Yo por nuestro Líder Supremo.

- ¡Pero 1! – 2 siguió al chico e intento llamar su atención poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, a la vez que todo su cuerpo delataba el pánico y la sorpresa ante las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

- Chicos… - 1 volteo, no solo para mirar a 2, sino a todos los demás que se encontraban detrás de él – Nuestra misión es rescatar a 362… Y nosotros vamos a cumplir esa misión cueste lo cueste.

Su sonrisa oculta había sido sustituida por un semblante de más seriedad, pero aún podía notarse en los ojos de 1 una extraña pisca de confianza.

- Pero… - nuevamente los 3 chicos se preparaban para apelar contra la lógica de 1. No era una opción entregar a su líder, no, a su amigo a las garras de Padre.

- De acuerdo… Estamos aceptando tus condiciones, así que… ¿Dónde está 362? – 86 había hablado, dictando nuevamente la sentencia ante Padre, haciéndose escuchar casi inmediatamente las quejas de los 3 miembros restantes del Sector V, resaltando de entre todos la voz de No. 2.

- Esta bien, si 1 se queda… ¡Yo me quedare con él!

- En ese caso… ¡Yo también!

- ¡Y yo!

Tanto 2, 3 y 4 habían quedado a la misma altura que 1, destacándoseles en su mirada la decisión y determinación de no dejar solo a su amigo; y los tres, al mismo instante, dirigieron esa misma mirada hacia 86, esperando con cierto grado de ingenua esperanza que ella tomara su misma acción.

Pero no lo hizo, ella, 86 se mantuvo al margen, aguardando a la misma distancia en silencio, mientras en su mente se fraguaba el plan que utilizaría para rescatar al Sector V, una vez pusiera a 362 a salvo.

El acto de amistad que ese Sector acaba de protagonizar, tenía que admitirlo, la había conmovido un poco; más al observar esas miradas de decisión y determinación que se cargaban consigo sus integrantes al no abandonar a su querido líder.

Ella lo hubiera hecho por 362 que, a últimas instancias, se había convertido en una muy fiel amiga (el termino de "mejor amiga" no era algo que le simpatizara utilizar). Y quizás también lo hubiera hecho por 1 en esos momentos, pero si se dejaba capturar como los demás ¿Quién se encargaría de hacerle cumplir la palabra a Padre?

Y agradecía que 1 hubiera aceptado las condiciones de Padre sin mostrar ningún rastro de duda o indecisión.

Aunque se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico. Quizás estupidez o lealtad, o una combinación de ambas. Pero al fin de cuentas, 86 se encontraba realmente muy alejada de los verdaderas pensamientos e intenciones de No. 1.

Él, el líder del Sector V no estaba dispuesto a permitir que los integrantes de su equipo, sus amigos, se dejaran "morir" junto con él. Presentía, no, sabía que él era el único que tenía que ser capturado en ese momento, sin saber que para la maliciosa y retorcida mente de un adulto y para los propósitos de una recién ingresada adolescente morena, el plan iba a la perfección.

No. 1 tenía la esperanza que todo eso solo fuera un plan diseñado bajo el cobijo de la mente de una ex-amiga.

Y ante el silencio prolongado que los pensamientos de 86 y 1 habían ocasionado, Padre les dirigió unas últimas palabras, mientras una expresión de victoria se plasmaba en su rostro.

- Me alegran que piensen así…

Antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera darle un significado y una interpretación a aquellas palabras, todos, incluyendo 86, ya se encontraban cayendo a través de un agujero artificial creado por la gracia de un botón rojo presionado por alguien que se encontraba tras el cristal.

Esa era realmente la trampa que tanto habían estado esperando.

Una vez terminado el "espectáculo", tanto Cree como Los de la Otra Cuadra, salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron entusiasmados hacia Padre, quien observaba satisfecho y triunfante el orificio de su suelo en donde había desaparecido el Sector V y compañía.

Al mismo tiempo, Abigail se escabullo en silencio de aquel gran salón adornado con 3 sillones, un librero, una chimenea aún encendida y unas cuantas mesas con lámparas encima; para dirigirse hacia uno de los pasillos más alejados y desolados de la gran Mansión, donde 30C la esperaba…

- ¿Y en cuanto tiempo debemos de estar preparados? ¿Un día? – le preguntó el chico a una Abigail que no se detuvo en ningún instante, sino que en su lugar tuvo que seguirle el paso.

- Doce horas…

- ¿Doce horas? Pensé que les habías calculado un día… ¿No es demasiado pronto?

- 86 está con ellos… Algo que sinceramente no esperaba. Pero, para su fortuna y la nuestra, ella hará que se concentren más rápido. Además tú la viste, no estaba de acuerdo con dejarse capturar como los otros; ella estaba dispuesta a hacer el cambio de 1 por 362. Y conociéndola, ahora debe de estar a punto de comerse a todos vivos… - No puedo evitar dejar escapar una leve risa al recordar el fuerte temperamento que la pelirroja llevaba en sus genes y sobre todo su sin numero de reacciones que ella solía tener debido a esto.

Y Abigail, realmente, no estaba tan equivocada con sus predicciones…

* * *

Al cabo de aproximadamente once horas y media en los que 86 y el resto del Sector V se habían encontrado en aquella especie de cueva-calabozo estilo medieval, era sorprendente como es que 86 aún no los había asesinado.

En casi en ningún momento se había detenido de su singular ida y vuelta que daba de un extremo a otro de su prisión, haciéndola similar a una leona cuidando celosamente el momento preciso para atacar a su presa. Y claro, las miradas asesinas que les hacían recorrer escalofríos por todo su medula espinal no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Son un grupo de tarados, ineptos, buenos para nada!", se le escuchaba susurrar a 86 de vez en cuando.

2, 3 y 4, aquellos chicos que habían terminado por ser intimidados por 86 y perdido la motivación debido a la ausencia mental de su líder, observaban aterrados pero interesado en descubrir cuál sería el momento en que 86 se abalanzara sobre 1 y terminara con él.

Y esto debido a que, entre todas las miradas petrificantes y asesinas que 86 había estado mandando al Sector V, las que 1 recibía eran de las peores debido, muy posiblemente a que el chico se había alejado de todo y de todos desde el instante en que había caído en esa trampa acomodándose en un rincón lejano y adoptando un semblante serio, semblante que no cambio en ningún instante; aun a pesar de la energía y decisión que tuvieron los demás en un principio para salir de ahí y rescatar a 86.

Decisión que pronto, la apatía de 1 y la constante rabia de 86, terminaron por destruir dejando solo 3 cascarones vacios.

* * *

En un principio se encontró molesto por haber permitido que sus amigos fueran capturados junto con él. Pero tal molestia se disipo rápidamente, conteniendo dentro la esperanza de que esto no fuera a arruinar los planes de 5.

Exacto, desde que aquella nota, supuestamente firmada por Padre, había llegado a sus manos, 1 tuvo la esperanza (por no decir que la ingenua precisión) de que aquella nota realmente no había sido hecha por Padre, si no por No. 5; y que tal acción no era nada más que una pista que la chica le había otorgado a su antiguo equipo para llevar a cabo un plan que asegurara algún beneficio para KND.

Y claro que esa nota la había escrito ella Como no reconocer esa forma de trazar las "l", esa forma de puntear las "i", esa forma de curvear las "o" y las "c". Solamente una persona en todo el mundo podía hacer ese tipo de letra, y él la conocía a la perfección.

Eso era una nota de esperanza de que 5 nunca los había traicionado, aunque claro, todo esto era el mundo según la mente y las ideas de un joven llamado Nigel Uno.

Pero después de once horas y cuarenta minutos de aislamiento en conjunto con las constantes amenazas visuales de 86, el deterioro de los ánimos de los demás miembros del Sector V y la ausencia de cualquier señal de su "salvadora"; era obvio que tales esperanzas y seguridad que lo habían acompañado desde el momento en que tuvo la nota de Padre en sus manos hubieran estado casi disipadas por completo por el vacio y la decepción que había sentido también aquella vez que 5 escapo de su destitución.

He ahí donde todas las ideas que 1 tenía sobre 5 y su supuesto plan habían muerto casi por completo.

Y solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer…

Aceptar la realidad y salir de ese lugar.

* * *

1 no encontró ninguna opción para negarle estos pensamientos a 2, sobre todo ante las constantes interrogativas que este comenzó a cuestionarle ante la actitud y el cambio radical que había tomado ante la nota de Padre.

Aunque sinceramente, 2 se había acercado a él, más que por curiosidad y preocupación por su amigo, fue para tener una buena excusa de poder ignorar el declive moral que 86 le ocasionaba, pero finalmente término por descubrir algo muy interesante: Los pensamientos de 1 sobre 5.

Así que, a las once horas y cincuenta minutos, 2 ya conocía a la perfección la razón de las esperanzas rotas de su líder.

* * *

Toda la atención se había postrado sobre 86.

Y como no, si aquella chica parecía haber al fin enloquecido ante la situación y las personas contra las que estaba lidiando. Después de aquel grito desgarrador todos los presentes, excluyendo a 1 (quien aun continuaba con ese dilema de aceptar la realidad), se habían abalanzado sobre ella para evitar que estrellara continuamente su cabeza contra la pared.

Y es que tan solo si 86 no hubiera estado tan entretenida profiriendo insultos e intimidando a esas jóvenes mentes sensibles por el momento, muy seguramente se hubiera percatado al instante de la existencia de una ruta de Salida puesta a simple vista.

Y todo esto faltando solo un minuto para que se cumplieran las 12 horas que Abigail había predicho.

* * *

- No puedo creer que nos haga esto – su voz se escuchaba muy dolida al igual que cansada.

- Vamos 1, no te detengas y sigue subiendo – decía 2 con algo de frustración

- Es que... bueno sabíamos que iba a cambiar pero... – fue interrumpido por 2

- Uno sabias también como yo que algún día tendríamos que pelear contra ella, sobre todo por la influencia de su hermana

- Pero...

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos de allá arriba, dejen de platicar y continúen subiendo si es que no se quieren quedar allá abaja! – la fuerte voz de 86 se escucho desde muy abajo interrumpiendo la platica

- ¡Si jefa! – gritaron 1 y 2 al unísono sin nada más que hacer que continuar su camino.

Ambos subían por una larga escalera completamente vertical, seguidos de 3, 4 y 86. Al llegar al tope de la escalera 1 abrió una especia de compuerta y cuidadosamente asomo la cabeza

- "No hay monos en la costa" – pensó. Salió y ayudo, uno por uno, a salir a sus demás compañeros.

Ya encontrándose afuera observaron que se encontraban nuevamente en el gran salón con 3 sillones, un librero, una chimenea apagada y unas cuantas mesas con lámparas encima, el mismo salón donde anteriormente se habían encontrado. Cerraron la compuerta y se dirigieron a la puerta más cercana, pero al abrirla se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa…

- ¿A dónde creen que van mocosos? - la adolescente de nombre Cree les dio un fuerte patada lanzándolos lejos de la salida – Aun no se quedan para lo mejor de la noche – Tras dar unos tres aplausos, detrás de ella aparecieron unos 15 jugadores de fútbol americano con unas armaduras rojas similares a la que también portaba Cree – ¡ATAQUEN! – Tras esta orden los jugadores de fútbol se abalanzaron contra los chicos pelando 3 contra 1.

Después de varios minutos de pelea los jugadores ya habían vencido a todos, excepto a 1, quien ya había derrotado a sus tres contrincantes. Cree al ver esto se acerco a 1 susurrándole…

- A ti te tengo una sorpresa – sonrió malvadamente mientras que un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de 1 teniendo una leve sospecha sobre que trataba la sorpresa.

De repente sintió un fuerte golpe por su espalda que lo arrojo al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y volteo a ver a su agresor quien era nada más y nada menos que Abigail. Ella vestía al igual que Cree, con una armadura roja y su cabello lo tenía suelto y ondulado.

- Cinco, por favor

- Ya te dije que no me llamo así – exclamó Abigail mientras se acercaba a 1 arrojándolo a donde se encontraban los demás. Un jugador lo sujeto por el hombro al igual que sus amigos – Veamos, ¿Quien va a ser el primero? – comenzó mirar a cada uno detenidamente hasta que llego con 1 y con voz firme dijo – ¡TU! – el jugador que sujetaba a 1 lo arrojo hacia delante haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- 5 por favor no lo hagas

- 5 no te atrevas a disparar

- 5 no lo hagas, somos tus amigos

- No te atrevas a disparar o si no lo lamentaras numero 5 – suplicaban los ahí presentes viendo que Abigail se disponía a disparar

- Ya les dije que no me llamo así, además yo no tengo amigos – Abigail estaba apunto de disparar cuando una gran bola de fuego salió de una de las puertas principales, seguido de Padre y de Los de la Otra Cuadra.

- Prosigue, solo vinimos a observar – menciono Padre, mientras que con una sonrisa malévola mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba Cree.

- "Excelente" – pensó Abigail mientras volvía apuntar hacia 1 – Bien, ¿En que estábamos? ¡Así! - miro maliciosamente a 1 mientras el intentaba ponerse de pie sin poder lograr debido a que se había lastimado una pierna en combate. Dirigió su vista hacia 5.

- 5, quiero que sepas que siempre te quise y lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa, 5... Abby, yo... te amo... – la mirada de la chica se enterneció bajando el arma, algo que sorprendió a los presentes.

Acto seguido se hinco un lado de 1 acercándose a su oído…

- Y yo a ti – Susurro, para después ponerse de pie nuevamente y apuntar de nuevo hacia 1 – Pero tengo que acabar contigo – 1 cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el disparo; mientras 3 lloraba inconsolablemente. Un fuerte disparo se escucho en la habitación…

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA**

**Y antes de que comienzen a sacar las antorchas por dejarlos otra vez asi... xD**

**Les dire que... **

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo Final!**

**Ohhh Siii! Despues de tanto tiempo de espera (realmente mucho... D:) por fin van a saber que demonios pasoo! *w***

**Les jure y les prometi... Que aunque tardara 10 años... yo iba a terminar este fic... Y asi seraaa! **

**Y esta vez lo digo en serio... Ya que se lo he prometido a personas muy especiales para mi... :3**

**¡El Proximo Capitulo estara listo para aproximadamente el 18 de Enero!**

**(Es como un autoregalo para mi xD Ese dia es mi cumpleaños. Y creanme lo que les digo, termino este fic en esa fecha porque lo termino)**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS SUS REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Un dia despues de lo que prometi... Comparado con mis demas retrasos, esto relativamente no es nada... xD**

**Dedicado con mucho amor y cariño a mi amada y queridísima familia de KND :3**

**Mi One Nana**

**Mi Abue Wen**

**Y Mi Tia Lizzy**

**Porque seguramente sin ellas, terminar este fic no hubiera sido lo mismo**

**¡Las Amodorooo Bellaaaas!**

**CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION**

- Te amo... – la mirada de la chica se enterneció bajando el arma, algo que sorprendió a los presentes.

Acto seguido se hinco un lado de 1 acercándose a su oído…

- Y yo a ti – Susurro, para después ponerse de pie nuevamente y apuntar de nuevo hacia 1 – Pero tengo que acabar contigo – 1 cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el disparo; mientras 3 lloraba inconsolablemente.

Un fuerte disparo se escucho en la habitación y cinco segundos después todo a su alrededor era un completo caos.

Un grito unisonó proveniente de 5 diferentes voces; otras tantas exclamando con sorpresa; cientos de cristales cayendo y rompiéndose en miles de pedazos; y una docena o mas de pasos retumbando en el suelo, como si un ejército hubiese arribado al lugar.

Todo eso y más era lo que ocurría después del disparo.

1 abrió lentamente los ojos, comenzando con una minuciosa inspección de los daños a su persona – definitivamente un arma había sido detonada, pero todo parecía indicar que él no había sido el blanco. –

Nada, no encontró nada; ni un solo rasguño, orificio o gota de sangre en su anatomía que pudiera demostrar lo contrario. Efectivamente 1 no había tomado el papel de "blanco"; pero si él no había recibido el impacto, ¿entonces quien?

Ignoro por momento a la chica que se posaba frente a él y al arma que esta portaba, para dirigir su vista hacia el trayecto que supuso que la bala había tomado, solo para encontrarse con la extraña presencia de un grupo no mayor de ocho adolescentes rodeando a un Padre que se encontraba en el suelo inmóvil, y a cinco chicos que lloraban a su lado.

Fue ahí cuando 1 comprendió quien realmente había sido el blanco del arma. Pero ahora la pregunta obligada era: ¿Eso había sido apropósito o un simple error al cual debía de agradecer?

Sinceramente el esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

Un tanto asustado y confundido por descubrir la respuesta a su interrogante, dirigió sus ojos hacia la morena, quien parecía estar esperando con una agradable sonrisa que la vista del chico se posicionara nuevamente en ella.

- Tranquilo, solo esta inconsciente – comentó Abigail ante la asustada mirada de su ex-líder. – Esta cosa solo lanza dardos somníferos. – Dijo señalando el arma que aun sostenía, pero que lanzo al instante con indiferencia al suelo.

- Objetivos asegurados – exclamó un chico que se había acercado a Abigail.

1 no tardo ni 2 segundos en reconocerlo; y buscando algún significado antes las palabras que ese chico, el ex-30C, había mencionado comenzó a escudriñar todo a su alrededor descubriendo, para su sorpresa, que tanto Cree, los Ninja Adolescentes y Los de la Otra Cuadra habían sido inmovilizados por aquellos adolescentes que portaban consigo tecnología 2x4 estilo KND y que se los llevaban consigo, hechos prisioneros, junto con Padre que continuaba inconsciente.

- ¡Osea Hello! ¡Se puede saber qué rayos pasa aquí!

Abigail sonrió mas ante la aparente molestia que el chico le había demostrado.

- Lo siento, pero aun eres demasiado joven para entenderlo – trato de contener una pequeña risa ante la ironía del comentario – Pero dentro de unos meses muy seguramente lo entenderás.

- ¡Abby! ¡Debemos irnos ya! – le grito a lo lejos un moreno adolescente que 1 pudo reconocer también al instante… Mauricio.

Ella se acerco a 1 y le robo un tierno y rápido beso en la mejilla disponiéndose a salir rápidamente del lugar, acción que se vio interrumpida por una exaspera 86.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡¿Y 362? ¡¿Dónde está 362?

Tanto Abigail como 30C se sonrieron entre si, como una pequeña muestra de burla ante la ingenuidad de la pelirroja.

- Tranquila… 362 está en estos momentos disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en Bora Bora. Pero estará de regreso en la ciudad mañana por la noche. – comentó la adolescente a 86, guiñándole un ojo antes de reanudar la acción que esta anteriormente le había truncado.

Y Abigail salió de aquel lugar rápidamente, seguida de Mauricio, una adolescente rubia de blanca y perfecta dentadura, y un escuadrón de adolescentes de no más de treinta integrantes procedidos de 30C y aquellos que habían sido hechos prisioneros.

- Pero… pero… ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios acaba de suceder? – Los miembros restantes del Sector V se acercaron hacia donde 1 se encontraba aun hincado en el suelo, siendo 4 el más alterado.

- 1… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te dijo 5? ¿Por qué le disparo a Padre? ¿Quiénes eran todos esos adolescentes? ¿Por qué se llevaron a Cree y a todos los demás? - Comenzó a interrogar 2 mientras ayudaba, junto con 3, a que el chico se levantara.

1 esbozo una sonrisa, mientras observaba la puerta por donde Abby y el sequito de adolescentes habían desaparecido.

- Dentro de unos meses lo entenderemos…

* * *

- ¿Y Alice? Pensé que estaría por aquí… - El chico abrió una lata de soda saboreando su contenido una vez termino de hablar.

Abigail sonrió como si hubiera recordado una muy buena travesura.

- Esta en una cita… Una cita con 30C… - Ella volteo curiosa hacia su acompañante, esperando su reacción ante sus últimas palabras, a lo que este escupió una parte del delicioso líquido que acaba de ingerir.

- ¡¿30C? ¡Vaya! Quien lo diría… Alice y 30C… - Él chico cambio un poco su semblante, pareciendo un poco más pensativo, quizás imaginando como se vería la futura pareja que seguramente estaba a punto de formarse.

- A ese chico le prometí que tendría a una chica como Kuki a su lado si nos ayudaba… Y Abigail siempre cumple sus promesas…

- Hablando de cumplir promesas... - Él chico dio un rápido vistazo al reloj que portaba en la muñeca. - ¿No crees que ya es tarde?

Abigail tomo aterrada la muñeca de su acompañante y miró el reloj solo para descubrir con más horror que las palabras que este anteriormente había dicho eran ciertas. Era ya tarde.

- ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! – La morena arrojó levemente al chico hacia un lado, para abrirse paso y salir de la habitación - Muchas gracias Mauricio, será tu culpa si no lo alcanzo…

- ¿Mi culpa? Si tú fuiste la que…

- ¡Adiós!

Demasiado tarde, Abigail ya habia cerrado la puerta.

* * *

Un recién adolescente caminaba tambaleante y confundido a través de las calles de una ciudad que apenas parecía recordar, mientras trataba de adivinar el rumbo que debía de tomar para llegar a su tan anhelado hogar.

O por lo menos, todo eso era lo que aparentaba.

Finalmente, cansado por el día tan largo que aparentemente acaba de tener, se dejo caer en uno de los escalones que conformaban la entrada de la cual supuso que era su casa. Y solo se dedico a esperar aquello que estaba seguro que tenía que esperar.

- Lamento la tardanza… - una joven morena se había acercado hacia él, mientras parecía saborear una roja paleta de cereza.

El adolescente no pudo evitar sonreír ante la presencia de la chica.

- Me agrada ver que la edad no te ha quitado ese apetito por los dulces…

La morena le ofreció su mano al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse a la vez que una picara sonrisa era dibujada en su rostro.

- Espero que a ti tampoco…. Porque aquí tengo unos labios sabor cereza que esperan ser probados por los tuyos…

Nigel tomo la mano que Abby le ofrecía sin dudarlo un segundo, y ella aprovecho dicha acción para llevarlo más cerca a su presencia y poder dar aquel beso que habían estado esperando. Fue dulce, lento, tierno e intenso.

Si, el beso dado con los sentimientos de dos chicos guardados durante tanto tiempo al fin era saboreado por los protagonistas. Uno… tres… cinco… Que mucho les importo la duración. Para ellos ese momento paso tan lento como lo desearon y tan feliz como lo soñaron.

Pero tarde o temprano todo tiene que llegar a su fin, ya que sin ese final… ¿Cómo se le podrían dar inicio a una mejor historia que la anterior, o en este caso, a un mejor beso?

- Feliz Cumpleaños – le susurro Abby a su oído a la vez que tomaba su mano y lo comenzaba a jalar para hacerlo caminar, mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Nigel un tanto confundido.

- Al parque… Hay algunas personas que quieren desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños…

Efectivamente, en un parque no tan alejado de su hogar, 3 adolescentes esperaban sonrientes y ansiosos a que su antiguo líder, Nigel, llegara con ellos.

- Te amo… - Se atrevió a decir el chico antes de que Abigail terminara por zafarle un brazo debido a sus constantes jaloneos.

La chica se detuvo por un instante y tras otra picara sonrisa se abalanzo sobre él para comenzar con una nueva historia, con un nuevo y delicioso beso sabor cereza.

- Yo también te amo…

Y al final de todo, él siempre tuvo razón: 5 nunca los había traicionado…

**FIN DE LA TRANSMICION**

**Awwwwwwwww! Pero que bellas palabras estas que están aquí arriba :¨D **

**Pense que nunca las iba poder escribir!**

***Llorando marikamente* **

**Jajajaja… xD Ok, no... ._.**

**Pero Mis queridos lectores... **

**Después de casi 4 años de bloqueos, falta de inspiración, noches de desvelo, atareamiento de escuela, depresiones, desánimos y muchas demás cosas que me estuvieron impidiendo continuar con este fic...**

**Al fin... ¡SI! ¡OIGANLO SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS! **

**¡AL FIN T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.E.S HA LLEGADO A SU FIN!**

**Muchas Muchas Muchas Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que durante esos 4 años estuvieron dedicando su tiempo en leer esta cosa (que ciertamente en un principio era horrible... xD) y en dejar sus tan preciados reviews para mí.**

**Sea que hayan llegado hasta el final o no (créanme, después de 4 años en que pasaba meses sin actualizar, los entiendo ._.) espero que este modesto (y horrible xD) fic haya sido de su agrado en cualquier momento, a pesar de esos cambios tan drásticos que tuvo a lo largo de toda su creación debido a mi notable maduración en mi forma de escribir (aun hay un largo camino que debo de recorrer) pero que al final de cuentas creo que esto le dio un toque un tanto extraño y llamativo xD.**

**Y finalmente, antes de agradecerles nuevamente por su tiempo dedicado, les quiero dar la invitación para que lean mi próximo fic de larga duración que tendrá una muy escasa (por no decir nula) producción de la materia llamada "Romance" que este fic tuvo en abundancia xD**

******Mas bien, esta nueva idea (ni tan nueva, la tengo ideada y lista para realizarse desde que llevaba tres cuartas partes de T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.E.S) va mas dirigida hacia el camino del misterio y la acción. Pero no se preocupen, si es "Romance" lo que desean leer pueden darse una pasadita por mi colección de drabbles** aun en proceso (que no he abandonado xD, solo habia quedado temporalmente pausado) el cual esta titulado "Un Solo Sentimiento": 12 dosis de amor puro y todas sus variantes. 

**Asi que esperen MUY Proximamente... **

**Operacion: P.E.S.T.E**

_**"Numero 5 ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, 362 ha dejado su puesto de "Líder Supremo" a un completo lunático inexperto; y una epidemia se hace presente en el mundo y por alguna extraña razón solo ataca a los niños… ¿Qué mas podría pasar?" **_


End file.
